Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version
by Dreams on Clouds
Summary: Like the title: Freaky Friday, the movie, Hogwarts version. That’s it. Read and review...
1. Changing

Hello!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. But I wish I did. The plot originated from a movie, and the characters originated from a book. Anything you don't recognize, either a plot, or a character, is probably mine. Thank you.  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Potter!"  
  
James cringed, and looked behind him.  
  
Lily Evans was standing there, her hair a colorful shade of green.  
  
"You bring back my natural shade of red right now," she demanded, she raised her wand, and pointed it straight to his face, "Or I'll hex you to next week."  
  
"That's my line!"  
  
"I learned that your own line being used against you could really hit a spot."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Ouch, it is." With that, Lily brandished her wand, "Toadtarium!" she shouted.  
  
Lily had to hold back a laugh as she saw a toad materialize in the spot where James was last seen. She bended a bit to be in level with him, and smirked.  
  
"I may have green hair now, but I'm not green everywhere." She laughed triumphantly. "That's what you get from trying to change the subject on me."  
  
The toad opened its mouth as if to reply.  
  
Lily tapped his head hard, "I'm so sowy. Will you porgive me?" Lily asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily turned around, and saw Ariel Princeton running towards them.  
  
Ariel and Lily were never close. Never. They just remained as acquaintances. Maybe because they were completely opposite.  
  
Ariel loved James enough to plan their wedding ("On August 5, just in between our birthdays, at the Wizarding Palace."), while Lily detested the guy.  
  
Ariel had short blonde hair, while Lily had long red hair, well, had comsidering that James changed it to green a few hours ago.  
  
Ariel had blue eyes that always had eye shadow on it, while Lily had emerald green eyes that never had eye shadow on it.  
  
Lily had very good grades, and kept it up spectacularly compared to Ariel who didn't even master the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell, which was taught back in Year 1. Which lead to the rumor that she paid the Headmaster to let her proceed to the next years.  
  
Need I say more?  
  
"Did you see James?" Ariel asked hurriedly, puffing from exhaustion.  
  
"James who?" Lily asked innocently, moving around to show the toad.  
  
"Jamesie?" Ariel breathed out, "James, oh God, is that you?" she pushed Lily out of the way, and knelt down to that level. "Jamesie?"  
  
The toad croaked as a reply, and hopped over to the girl's stretched arms.  
  
Ariel pat him on the head, and turned to Lily, eyes burning, "You did this, didn't you?" she hissed, "You hurt Jamesie! I'll-I'll hide your make-up!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, imaging Ariel's posse to gasp, and shiver in fear, "Oh my God! What will I do without make-up? I might shiver up and die!" she smirked at Ariel knowingly, "Sorry, Sweetheart, but I'm not you."  
  
With that, Lily walked away, her green hair swishing back and forth, leaving Ariel speechless.  
  
~6789~  
  
Lily asked her friends to drive Ariel away from James, as an attempt to changer her hair back. Her friends used the scapegoat as: "Someone stole your Pearl lipstick, Ariel!" surprisingly, they succeeded.  
  
She put him, the toad, on top of a desk in one of the spare rooms, and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ok Potter. We're even. You changed my natural hair color, and I turned you to a toad. So if we agree to change each other back, right?" Lily asked, unaware that she was talking to a toad. A big fat one.  
  
Croak.  
  
"Oh... my mistake. Um... I'll turn you to your normal James Potter self, and YOU will turn my hair back to red... or I'll hex you!"  
  
The toad seemed to agree.  
  
"Ok... Irrevirsiotoad!"  
  
The toad started shaking a lot. The head changed to a normal human head, then the body followed, leaving the limbs to change. When it did, James Potter appeared in front of her, a scowl apparent on his face.  
  
James stood up, "Thank you, Evans. I'll be going now."  
  
"Hold up!" Lily grabbed the back of his shirt, and he sighed visibly. "You'll change my hair color." She demanded, pointing to her hair.  
  
James looked at her, "Oh, your hair's green? I didn't know it green was your color. Wow Lily."  
  
"Stop acting."  
  
"Fine. But remember, I didn't agree to change you back. I was a toad, remember? Toads don't talk."  
  
"Toads talk since you ARE one."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"He he. Girls always give up on that."  
  
"Just because you guys have a testosterone, you guys act all high and mighty. Well, guess what? Us girls are more respectable than you." Lily snapped, and a hand quickly flew to her mouth realizing what she said.  
  
"Not at all innocent, are we?" James replied, raising his eyebrow innocently, "It's not about testosterone, by the way. Girls aren't respectable."  
  
"Oh! I get it. you can't really comprehend my first sentence. I understand, Potter. Someone with your I.Q level is bound to suffer from that." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Well... you girls just use your PMS as an excuse to act all bitchy and stuff." James countered.  
  
"Ooh. He knows a big word. Give him a round of applause everyone!"  
  
"Just counter my replies with a sarcastic remark. Really original, Evans."  
  
"I can be 'really original' if I want to, Potter. I don't need you there." Lily snapped back angrily. With that, she shouted: "Cluckious!" with her wand poised in from of him.  
  
She watched, amusement flickered in her eyes, as James' hands turned to feathers and wings, as his legs turned to chicken feet, and as his body changed to a chicken's body. Surprisingly, his face was still intact.  
  
"Change my hair color, Potter." Lily said testily, her hands folded across her chest in triumph.  
  
Cluck cluck.  
  
"You still have your face normal, Potter. Don't act, you can talk."  
  
"...Why do you always turn me into some sort of disgusting creature?" James asked finally. Looking exasperated.  
  
"Cause you and Princeton hate it. You won't leave my sight and run away with your features like that, will you?" Lily asked, a smirk overtaking her features.  
  
"You bet your head I will."  
  
"You bet your head I'll never bring you back to your abnormal features..." she said annoyingly.  
  
James gulped.  
  
"My hair..." Lily fingered her green hair fondly, "Or would you rather go around school looking like a deformed chicken?"  
  
"I'd rather... I dunno."  
  
"You better decide Potter. My patience is wearing thin. I'll count to 10. 1, 2-"  
  
"I don't have a wand!" James shouted worriedly in fear of looking like a chicken forever.  
  
Lily rose her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Um..." he noticed the stick in his hand, and looked embarrassed. "I can't feel it."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fine, maybe I can."  
  
"3, 4, 5, 6-"  
  
"Naturalious!"  
  
"Cluckirriversio!"  
  
~6789~  
  
"I hate you. You hate me. We are one happy family, yada yada yada!" Aimee Spar hit a high note on the last 'yada', her hands waving around in front of her amused friends.  
  
"Shut up, Aimee." Her twin sister, Antoinette said, sighing.  
  
They were a pair of identical twins. They both had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. While Antoinette always let her hair down or had it in a bun, Aimee always had it up in either a ponytail, or a pigtail. Aimee loved wearing pants, while Antoinette loved wearing skirts. They both wore silver necklaces that had their name imprinted on it for identification. Lily was the only person who could identify who Aimee or Antoinette was without their clothing and necklaces, and of course, their brother and parents.  
  
Lily laughed, "You guys..."  
  
"I am Aimee, and I think I can sing... Vla da vlah da!" Antoinette imitated Aimee, acting like a chicken, a hand mirror in one hand, "I'm secretly jealous of my nice and pretty sister, Antoinette-"  
  
Aimee grabbed the mirror from Antoinette's hands, "I'm Antoinette, and I think I'm beautiful!"  
  
"I'm Lily and I think you should shut up!" Lily shrieked as two girls pounced her on the bed. "Guys, stop! Ahahahaha!" The Spar Twins tickled Lily endlessly.  
  
The door burst open, and Ariel appeared there.  
  
She stomped inside, glaring at all of them, who remained frozen.  
  
"Where are YOU going?" Antoinette asked, seeing her pack her things.  
  
Ariel zipped her bag, putting it on. She turned to Antoinette, being the only one tried to make a conversation with her, "To the boy's dorm."  
  
"Boy's dorm?" Lily asked, sitting up, "We're not allowed there."  
  
"Correction, YOU are not allowed there, I am." Ariel stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Oh..." Aimee said knowingly, "You're a whore, which gives you good reason to let you in the Boy's Dorm. I get it."  
  
Ariel stuck up her middle finger at Aimee.  
  
Lily frowned, and sat up. Aimee was right. Ariel's reputation was very dangerous, "I don't think you should go there..."  
  
"Oh, you tell me. I don't care. Jamesie allowed me." Ariel pushed her bag upwards, and stalked out.  
  
Lily stood up, and chased after her. "Don't you dare..." Lily rushed to the Boy's Dormitory, trying to be ahead of Ariel. While Lily was shorter than Ariel, Lily had the advantage because Ariel was carrying a bag.  
  
Lily knocked on the door, shouting, "Potter! Get your arse here this instant!"  
  
The door opened, revealing James who had his index finger stuck up his ears, "Don't need to shout!"  
  
"I'm not shouting!"  
  
"Well, so am I!"  
  
"Maybe we can discuss this in a more private manner... Potter." Lily spread her arms on the door's ledge, blocking Ariel from entrance.  
  
"Jamesie!" Ariel flung her arms out, trying to budge through Lily's barrier. "Jamesie!"  
  
James rubbed his temples, and walked out of the dormitories, come on, Evans, let's have this in a more, ah... Private place."  
  
~6789~  
  
"One hair of a baby..." an old woman tipped the bottle of infant hair on the cauldron, a handkerchief on her nose, "Oh dear. I put too much." She picked up a pair of tongs, and picked out the excess hair.  
  
She danced around the room as she waited for the effect, but something caught her attention. And owl had arrived, and dropped a letter on her desk.  
  
"Oh, an owl!" She clapped her hands, and tore open the letter.  
  
Two pictures came out, one of James Potter, and one of Lily Evans, along with a letter.  
  
These are the kids. Don't mess up. I'll have your head if you do.  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
The woman shivered, and closed the windows. She picked up both pictures, and held them above the cauldron's smoke. "Of course, the main ingredient, the pictures of the victims..."  
  
The cauldron bubbled instantly, and the woman started crackling up.  
  
~6789~  
  
"You are not doing your job as Head Boy!" Lily shouted as they settled in an empty room.  
  
"Whatever! Ok, Evans, I'll admit it, I'm not doing my job... but are you?"  
  
Lily sputtered, "Of course I am! How dare you insult my capability as Head Girl!"  
  
"So what if I-"  
  
They were cut off as the place started vibrating. A lot. Lily even had to hold onto James for support. The potions started shaking, but not enough to crack it up.  
  
When it finished, Lily let go of James as if poisoned. "What was that?" she breathed out shakily, holding her chest.  
  
"I dunno. Let's go back. I mean, we're supposed to look after the first years."  
  
Lily nodded, and they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. When they arrived, they found it quietly clean. No mess what so ever.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, and she saw James approach some group of girls in the corner "Hello, I'm just wondering if you beautiful girls felt some tremor earlier."  
  
The kid shook her head, "No, Sir. Were we supposed to?" then everyone in her group burst out laughing.  
  
Lily frowned, and turned to James, finding his mouth turned to a frown too. James sighed, "I'll go up and rest. We were just imaging it."  
  
Lily nodded, and watched as he walked the steps up the Boy's Dorm.  
  
~6789~  
  
Ugh. Sunshine. I hate sunshine, especially when it's the weekend's sunshine. I covered his eyes with my pillow as an attempt to ward of the sunshine's rays.  
  
I frowned. What was that apple scent on my pillow? I sniffed it. Ariel never put on apple perfume. She was allergic to it. That came from experience.  
  
It WAS apple scent.  
  
I opened his eyes; I surely did NOT use pink pillows. I looked up. My ceiling is blue, not... red. I looked around. Since when did Sirius wear a bra? Maybe he got lucky. It WAS on his bed... what the heck? Why's his bed lavender? Holy- my eyes! They're normal!  
  
I sat up, feeling this sinking feeling in my guts. I frowned when I felt some cloth on my legs. I looked down. Since when did I wear a dress?  
  
"Lily? Did you borrow my bra? It's missing." One of the twins came out, wearing a robe.  
  
My eyes widened when I found out that she was addressing me. "Um... I don't wear bras..."  
  
The twin rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't... then what's that?" she pointed at my chest.  
  
I looked down...  
  
Holy fricking hell! What the heck! Since when did I get breasts?  
  
"What? Never seen them?" the twin asked, she sighed, "'Nette! Where's my bra?"  
  
"It's on your bed!"  
  
I couldn't believe it! How could I gain breasts overnight? He stood up, and walked to the bathroom, praying they had a mirror.  
  
I almost froze when I saw myself. I mean, lilyself. I touched my hair consciously, and the mirror did too. I touched my nose, and it did too. I was Lily Evans!  
  
"It's called a mirror, genius." The twin came back in.  
  
~6789~  
  
Ah sunlight! The start of a bright new day!  
  
I sat up, well, tried too. Something was keeping me from sitting straight. I looked around, and my eye's widened. When did Ariel come back? Why was she hugging me? Eew! I shoved her away from me, and she hit the floor.  
  
I sat up straight, oh my god! This was the boy's dorms! I'm sure! It had Quidditch posters everywhere! The Marauders were Quidditch fanatics. Well, this was most definitely the 7th year dorms cause it had 7th Year books all over.  
  
"Ow!" Ariel stood up, and hit me on the head, "Jamesie! You hurt me!" she whined. She sat down on the bed, pouting, "You made me fall."  
  
"Do you think I care? Don't call me Jamesie." I snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care about you... I'm not Jamesie." I stood up, "What am I doing here?"  
  
Ariel stood up angrily, "Are you dumping me?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "We were never together, Princeton. I am a girl, by the way."  
  
Ariel laughed, "This is a joke, isn't it? You? James Potter, not a boy?"  
  
I frowned. I'm not James Potter.  
  
I spotted a mirror beside Sirius' bed, and saw my reflection. That was when I realized that my eyesight was pretty bad. I looked at the bedside table, and grabbed the eyeglasses lying there. I put it on. Messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, James Potter was staring at me.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~123456789~  
  
How was it? 


	2. Compromises

Hello Everyone! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! You don't know how surprised I was to open my e-mail and find 40+ reviews in there! Thank you sooo much. Oh yeah, by the way, I revised chapter 1 a bit because it wasn't clear to some why they changed since in the story they (Anna and Mom) fought before changing and stuff... so there!  
  
I decided to continue on with my plot (Lily and James change) than making Lily and Ariel change since most of you wanted Lily and James to change since it sounded more interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. But I wish I did. The plot originated from a movie, and the characters originated from a book. Anything you don't recognize, either a plot, or a character, is probably mine. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
"Oh god..." I drew back from the mirror in horror as Ariel immediately held my arm.  
  
"What's wrong, Jamesie?" Ariel asked me, tightening her hold on my arm as if she wanted to rip it of. "What's wrong, Sweetheart."  
  
I felt like pushing her away. No one calls me Sweetheart. The beds around me ruffled, and a tousled head appeared behind the curtains, looking at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
Sirius as staring at me like I've grown an extra head, which I'd rather than turning into James.  
  
"If I'd known better, I think I heard a girl scream... from your direction," Sirius said, grinning, moving his legs on the floor, distracting me a bit.  
  
I ignored the two of them, Sirius and Ariel, and raced to the Girl's Dormitory. I ignored the screeches of the girls I passed, and burst into the room...  
  
To find Aimee and Antoinette staring at me with wide eyes.  
  
"James!" Antoinette rushed over to me, and blocked my entrance, "What in heaven's name are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see me... I mean, Evans." It felt weird saying your name, even weirder to demand to see yourself.  
  
"Lily's busy chang-"  
  
That was is. I bolted from my spot, pushing Antoinette's arm away roughly with the strength I never knew I possessed, and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
POW!  
  
I reeled back, holding on hand on my head. Aimee was standing there angrily, glaring at me.  
  
"What do YOU think you're doing, Potter? You are entering and trespassing." Aimee held up a fist. It then dawned on me that Aimee, one of my best friends, hit me.  
  
Boys always claimed that Aimee was a boy because of the strength of her punches, and the way she held herself, always slouching. I never believed that, and reprimanded those boys about spreading lies. Now that I was at the receiving end of her famous 'Manlike Punches', I now doubt her claim as a girl.  
  
Antoinette locked the door, preventing unnecessary people from nosing their way into the conversation. She walked over beside her sister, one hand on her hip.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I whipped my head at the direction of the voice, and growled as I saw myself, robe around me and all. I stood up, and rushed to Lily, hoping she won't run away.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, and bolted back to the bathroom.  
  
I raced in there before Lily had the chance to close it. I was able to reach it in time before she did. I locked it, and looked at myself in disbelief.  
  
"Who are you... and what do you want from me?" I demanded angrily.  
  
~6789~  
  
Oh shit. What the hell are these things?  
  
I picked up some stuff in from of the mirror, inspecting it. One of the twins, I dunno who, claimed that I needed it.  
  
I sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror. I almost jumped in fright as I saw Lily staring back at me. One thing, I realize, that I'll never get used to, is seeing Lily stare back at me in the place where my reflection should be.  
  
I also realized my unfamiliarity to the world of Women. I had no idea how to wear those clothes of theirs. I may have spent some time... um, having some fun time with them... but I didn't know what I was doing it! I just opened button after button. Women always spent lots of time dressing up for a particular occasion, and I have always reprimanded them about this, claiming that they were wasting precious time. I now feel very shameful for this, considering I was taking more time than necessary. Because of this situation, I left my clothing alone, maybe the twins could help me later.  
  
I focused my attention at the contraption, as I call it, in my hand. It looked funny. I can recall events wherein my mother would hand me something like this, and ask me to use it. I never did. Maybe I should've considering the situation I am now facing.  
  
It had a pink handle, and had things sprouting from the top, going down to the middle portion. It had something engraved on it... Comb.  
  
What the heck is a comb?  
  
I stopped my train of thought when I heard one of the twins mention Potter. My surname. I put down the comb- gently, mind you, incase it had feelings and would slice me open if I inflict harm on it- and walked out the door, asking curiously, "What's wrong?"  
  
Big mistake.  
  
I found myself, James Potter, sitting in the corner surrounded by the twins. He spotted me, and rushed over to me, making me run back to the bathroom on impulse.  
  
He was fast, considering he's me, and was able to make it to the bathroom in seconds. He locked the door, and looked at me suspiciously, then stopped, and asked:  
  
"Who are you... and what do you want from me?"  
  
(A/N: Confusion is up ahead. 'He' refers to Lily in James body, while 'I' refers to James in Lily's body. I'm sorry if this is confusing, hey, it's confusing me too. If you have any suggestions to make it clearer, please tell me. Thanks. Good luck, too)  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, "You're in my body, buster..." I threatened, "I want my body back."  
  
His eyes widened, and glared at me, "You lie. I want MY body back."  
  
"How can you have it back if I don't know who you are, besides you having my body."  
  
"How dense are you? I'm Lily Evans. You are currently taking charge or my body, and I want it back." He demanded, his eyes fierce.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Whatever." This guy was a liar, how could he be Evans anyway?  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me, "Who are YOU anyway?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"In my body." He corrected.  
  
He was confusing me. "What?"  
  
"You, James Potter, are obviously in my, Lily Evan's, body." He explained to me. I glared. Did he think I was dumb? Honestly...  
  
"I KNEW that. I'm not dumb."  
  
"Well, you claim that you are James Potter, therefore, you ARE dumb."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"So it seems that we switched bodies, huh, Potter?" he asked me finally, his mood lightening up a little. He sat on the chair beside the tub, thinking a little.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't get it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"There's no priest here Potter. There's also no girl here willing to get married to you."  
  
"Oh. Ha ha."  
  
"Because of this situation... we'll be seeing... things we shouldn't see, right?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"THOSE private parts. You know... your... thing and my... things." He stuttered.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Dress up, Potter."  
  
"You see... there's my problem... I dunno HOW." I turned to myself, embarrassed in admitting such a fact.  
  
He sighed, "What exactly DON'T you know?"  
  
"Um..." I help the contraption... the comb, "What's this?"  
  
He burst out laughing, and grabbed it from my hands, "What's this? What's this?!" he laughed, and had to hold onto me for support, "This, Potter, is your worst enemy... A comb! A thing that can make your hair STRAIGHT! The horror!"  
  
My eye's widened considerably. How can that strange contraption straighten MY hair? That explained my mother kept on buying me one...  
  
He held it over my head, and started combing Lily's hair. It felt funny, like small sticks rubbing you scalp. It saw a new feeling for me. I looked at myself, Lily Evans in James Potter, and asked, "Where'd you buy it? In the amusement park? It's really funny."  
  
He stared at me, but didn't stop whatever he was doing to the... contraption. "It's not a ride, Potter. It's used for making people look neat in the hair. I wouldn't even TRY to comb your hair, Potter, considering you don't even know that a thing like a comb even exists."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's true!" he set the comb down, and looked me in the eye, "Don't look Potter. I'll change your clothes. If you peek, I swear... I'll rip you in two pieces and nothing will be left for Princeton."  
  
I shut my eyes tight. I don't want to see Lily's body anyway.  
  
~6789~  
  
(A/N: Confusion is up ahead... again. 'Her' refers to James in Lily's body, while 'I' refers to Lily in James' body. Sorry)  
  
I walked over to the cabinet beside the sink, and picked out my bra and panties, along with a tank top, black pants and a midnight blue robe. I set them down the table, and looked at my body.  
  
I couldn't believe that Potter was in my body. My precious body. I grabbed the robe of her, making her naked, well, besides her undergarments. I looked up at her eyes, seeing them shut tight. I took off the bra, and settled the new bra, and took out her panties, and put a new one there.  
  
"Blue or red?" I asked Potter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Red then." I got the red tank top from the table, and slipped it through her body, feeling her tense up. I got the black pants, and put it on her. "Open your eyes."  
  
I watched as she looked at herself at the mirror, feeling satisfied.  
  
"It's... girly. Evans, I can't wear this." She complained.  
  
"You're Lily Evans now, right? You wear these stuff every time." I said enunciating every word through clenched teeth. If she wanted to argue, I will fight. "I'll suffer too by wearing your clothes."  
  
"You think YOU can dress me up while I can't you?"  
  
"Cause I'm not green-minded." I replied tartly.  
  
"Like you even know what we put."  
  
"Shirt and pants. Easy as pie."  
  
She rounded on me, "Don't do anything to Ariel, ok?"  
  
I snorted, "Princeton? I won't even TOUCH her."  
  
"You threaten out relationship and I'll cut your ties with the twins." She threatened.  
  
I gulped, "Fine. I'll be... considerably nice to Prince-I mean, Ariel s'long as you keep friends with Aimee and Antoinette."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So what do I wear today?" I asked Potter.  
  
"I always wear blue on Saturdays, so wear blue. I also wear my jeans, so wear that. For a robe, I probably will wear my... Malkin's Limited Silky Blue one."  
  
"That means anything... right?"  
  
"No! The blue one!"  
  
"That really cuts down the choices."  
  
"It's made of silk! Just... just pick anything silky blue, ok?"  
  
~6789~  
  
"What is this?" I asked confused as I held up a couple of shorts. It was on the first drawer, so it was probably an important factor in the males' clothing.  
  
Behind me, Sirius choked, "What?"  
  
I turned to Sirius, holding up the shorts, "What're these?"  
  
Sirius grinned at me cheekily, "Those are boxer shorts, James. You know? Clothing material used to cover our manhood?"  
  
I purpled, and looked at the clothing in apparent disgust, throwing it away from me as possible. Eew.  
  
"Well... not like you need to wear it anyway, James. You don't wear it, remember? You only wear it during special occasions and Quidditch stuff. Just wear your pants, mate." Sirius resumed to looking at himself in the mirror, posing around.  
  
I looked horrified. James didn't wear undergarments!  
  
~123456789~  
  
Thank you to the following Reviewers:  
  
Gryffspopgurl (reviewed TWICE!): thank you sooo much for defending me!  
  
AZnPridekooL  
  
Sakura  
  
starblaze  
  
Trinity Day  
  
DreamOnForever  
  
Alllie  
  
bobbwit3bs  
  
Prongsie-gurl8  
  
Atticus Slain (reviewed TWICE!)  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi (reviewed TWICE!): Don't you always review my stories? Thanks soo much for the support. Oh, yeah, I deleted Gaming on the Facts cause, after The Lily Diary, I found out how much it sucked. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Alina  
  
DemonAngi  
  
BeCkY6  
  
no name given  
  
Paruety Redal  
  
babmidnight (reviewed TWICE)  
  
Rachael  
  
Taisy098  
  
Tropic Of Scorpio (reviewed TWICE!)  
  
SexyAngel  
  
HaliJadeSnape  
  
Never again  
  
linda  
  
ruella  
  
Atticus Slain  
  
Pearls  
  
p0ckyxLUV  
  
Capucine  
  
ggyy  
  
x0firefly0x  
  
miss_mags_ak  
  
Malison  
  
redlily  
  
Allie  
  
anonymous  
  
Rhiain: What areas particularly need some explanation, because I'm willing to change it. Can you check the previous chapter if it is enough for you? Cause I revised it and stuff...  
  
dark star11  
  
Paruety Redal: Well, yeah, there ARE private things they shouldn't see... he he, that's the fun of it.  
  
Bio  
  
lizzypadfoot  
  
kuki1  
  
fishkisser  
  
TaMiRa LuNe  
  
Kyra Invictus Black  
  
Lizz (reviewed TWICE!)  
  
DumbledoresQuill: I think that meant very fabulous dudette? I dunno cause I can't speak French, was it even French? I'm not familiar with it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
No thanks:  
  
Meteorshower  
  
He he! Thanks for reviewing everyone! That's why I updated really fast! 


	3. Slapping is no good

I'm back!!!!! So I won't botehjr you, just read the A/N down beloooow!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
"Oh Jamesie I want that one!" the blasted hyena-lady said as an attempt to look cute. She started pointing madly at MY expensive silk skirt.  
  
I carefully raised my eyebrow at her, trying to keep my anger at bay, "That isn't yours... Baby." I said the last world forcefully, and drove her away from the Girls Dormitory.  
  
James and I, Lily Evans had come under a compromise. I act like a good boyfriend to Ariel, and he, or should I say, she, will act like a good best friend to Aimee and Antoinette. Not a very promising situation considering James flirted with every girl-leading me to wonder how Aimee will look when James, as me, will try to flirt with her. Horrified, perhaps- and I hate Princeton's guts.  
  
James told me that he scheduled a date with Ariel to Hogsmeade the following day, so here I was... picking Ariel up from MY dorm.  
  
Ariel pouted, but quickly smiled, "You'll get me one, right Jamesie?" she asked, batting her pathetic eyelashes at me. I noticed that she had really long eyelashes, compared to mine.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I can't wait to see Evans' face when she sees me going around with her skirt." Ariel gushed, laughing to herself, twirling around happily.  
  
I glanced at the direction of my friends, longing to be beside them now, instead of going out with Ariel. I turned back to her, listening to her whine constantly about my previous attitude to her.  
  
"-Can't believe you'd do that to me, Jamesie. But I forgive you. I'm a very forgiving person, you know?" Ariel burst into giggles, holding a hand over her mouth to control it.  
  
I pinched my eyes shut. I have a new objective:  
  
1. Find James Potter.  
  
2. Roast James Potter over heating fire.  
  
3. Kill James Potter  
  
4. Trap Ariel in a gas chamber.  
  
5. Leave her starving.  
  
6. Kill her when she claims that Lily Evans is a goddess through a gas chamber.  
  
It WAS a very promising situation.  
  
"Jamesie?"  
  
I blinked, and swatted at her arm that was waving round my face. "What?"  
  
She giggled, and laid her head on my shoulder, "I hate Evans."  
  
I gurgled, "Um... I hate her too."  
  
"No you don't." Ariel said angrily, rounding up on me, "Don't lie."  
  
I blinked. Was Ariel dumb or what? Did she read the Hogwarts Tribute Newspaper? Honestly, she should know that Potter and I are at a very critical situation. One minute of being left alone could mean death between us.  
  
"I hate Evans, remember... Love?" I tried to act as casual as possible. Well, as casual as a person who says he hates himself can.  
  
Ariel looked at me suspiciously, "You don't call me love..."  
  
"There's a start for everything."  
  
"You're also against that quote."  
  
"Sirius." I said shortly, and walked out of the portrait in a hurry, trying to lose Ariel, but she caught me.  
  
"Sirius is also against that quote."  
  
I sighed, and looked at Ariel's eyes, "What would you do if I told you to..." I raked my brain for an appropriate word, "Fuck off?"  
  
Ariel's eyes lost its sparkle, instead of asking 'why?' like I thought she would, she said: "Um, ok then." She leaned over, and pecked me in the cheek, "I'll go to Hazel if you need me." She said quietly.  
  
This was NOT working out.  
  
~6789~  
  
"Ahahahaha!" one of the twins, probably Aimee cause she was wearing jeans burst out laughing. She was holding a Hana Yori Dango manga on her hands.  
  
I peered over at manga, trying to see what was funny, but she quickly snapped the manga closed.  
  
The other twin, Antoinette, sighed, and flipped to the next page of her Sweetness Magazine tiredly, criticizing it every now and then, until she closed it. "Lils, where's your Charmster mag?" she asked me.  
  
I looked up at her from my homework, "My what?"  
  
"Charmster Magazine. The one with Heart Peters on the cover...?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Heart Peters." Antoinette said tiredly, propping her arm under her, "Pop Witch Princess."  
  
It clicked. Heart Peters was the girl Sirius was fawning over last week, also the girl Ariel was praising not more than a day ago. "Um... I dunno."  
  
"I borrowed it." Aimee said shortly, turning to the next page, "It's in the closet."  
  
"Aimee!" Antoinette shrieked, "What closet exactly?"  
  
Aimee rose an eyebrow at her older sister unenthusiastically, "The one beside Lily's bed. Duh, 'Nette."  
  
"The one with the crazy bear?"  
  
Aimee's eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit." She stood up, and rushed to Lily's bedside. She burst open the cabinet, and paled. She turned to me, horrified, "Lily, I am so sorry!" she cried, holding up remains of what seemed to be magazine bits.  
  
I shrugged at her, and continued answering my homework.  
  
Antoinette stared at me with wide eyes, "Lils, that magazine has Matthew Harper's interview and signature in it..." she said slowly, trying to make me realize something... but what?  
  
"So?"  
  
Antoinette looked surprised, and turned to her twin, "Did she just say 'so'?"  
  
Aimee nodded.  
  
"Lily! He's your crush, remember?"  
  
Lily's crush, huh?  
  
That calls for one thing.  
  
One very important Marauder trait...  
  
BLACKMAIL!!!  
  
~6789~ *James in Lily*  
  
(A/N: James is the speaker, and Lily is known as 'he', or 'him'. I know this is confusing, but please bear with me. I find it hard to write this because of this confusing state.)  
  
Potter!  
  
There he is!  
  
I rushed over to him, well, Lily Evans anyway. He looked like an idiot standing there with no company whatsoever. That is very obvious that that's not me.  
  
"What are you doing there standing like an idiot?" I asked angrily, stomping over to James, well, me. "Do you see ME doing that?"  
  
He rounded up on me in surprise. "I'm not looking like an idiot!"  
  
"Course you aren't."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
"Who says I'm not ALREADY IN the club?" (A/N: Isn't that a song?)  
  
I smirked, "Well, it'll be a tad difficult actually DOING something in the club against me when you're me, don't you think?" I almost forgot the blackmail part.  
  
"That's no prob, Potter," At this, everyone in our range started at us as the words escaped his mouth. "I mean, Evans." He quickly corrected himself; "I can just act like an idiot to ridicule you, easy as pie."  
  
"It won't be easy as pie when everyone in school finds out about your crush on Matthew Harper..." I said, smirking as I saw a funny expression cross his face.  
  
"What?" He hissed quietly.  
  
I waved my hands around, "Matthew Harper."  
  
He purpled, then he brightened up considerably, "You won't be spreading that news when I threaten to babble your lack of underwear, Potter. You're crowd of admirers will disappear when they find out about this. I should know."  
  
Another screw up in blackmail.  
  
Damn.  
  
~6789~ *Lily in James*  
  
(A/N: Lily in James is the speaker, and James in Lily is known as 'she', or 'her'. I know this is confusing, but please bear with me. I find it hard to write this because of this confusing state.)  
  
How did Potter know about Matthew Harper? Well, thank God that I had something against him as well or else he'll blab on it.  
  
"How did YOU know about my not wearing underwear, Evans? You were spying on me?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at me.  
  
"Heck no!" I said quickly. "Eew, Potter. How dare you accuse me of such a thing. Not like there's anything to find out since your ego blabs on every important fact."  
  
She wasn't able to say anything since Sirius jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Hey Lilster." He said, I almost retorted, when I remembered that I was supposed to be James, "Hey James."  
  
"Hey Padfoot." She said casually.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened, then he rounded up on me, "She KNOWS, James?"  
  
I looked at her worriedly.  
  
She immediately found her mistake, and corrected herself, "Was that supposed to mean something? Cause it sounded cute, it had no meaning to me whatsoever."  
  
Sirius didn't do anything to say he understood. But still, he let it pass. He looked at me, and said, "We have a prank scheduled today, remember?"  
  
"What prank?" I asked immediately, when Lily said: "I know." At the same time.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"I mean... What prank will we do... tomorrow?" I said, as Lily glared at me, and I glared back.  
  
Sirius looked uncertain, "Something's up, isn't it?"  
  
Both of us tried to look confused, "What?" I asked angrily, trying to act like James, "Honestly, you'll think I won't tell you everything that happens in my life? You're my best..." What's the term James and Sirius use for 'friend'? Aha, "Best mate, remember?"  
  
Sirius nodded at me, "I do remember, but you two are acting weird. Never mind." He looked around, and spotted a girl entering the Common Room, "Annika." He whispered, "Excuse me, fellow Gryffindors, but I have a girl to catch." With that, he slipped out of the conversation, and rushed to the girl.  
  
"Who's that girl?" I asked Lily curiously, glancing at the girl.  
  
"She's Annika Dao," he replied, seeing her confused face, he added, "She's Japanese and Chinese."  
  
"If she's Japanese and Chinese, how come she's here in Hogwarts?"  
  
She shrugged, "Maybe she grew up here. It's possible."  
  
I nodded, it was possible. "She's pretty." I said with distaste since it was probably the only reason Sirius liked her.  
  
Annika had long black hair from what I could see; she also had dark brown eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and was braided neatly. She wore black pants and a blood red shirt, which was seen through her untied navy blue silk robe.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know her, Evans." She said, looking at me, "I mean, she's like a heartthrob here in Hogwarts."  
  
I tipped my eyeglasses, and looked down at myself, "I don't associate with people who only talk about looks, Potter. If you'll excuse me, I have a date with Ariel to catch. It won't look pretty if I'm late, will it?" I turned back to the 7th Year Dorms.  
  
"Evans, I'm been wondering how it felt to kiss a boy, any idea?" she taunted as I walked away, but I heard it. I heard it AND its hidden meaning.  
  
I bolted back to her side, a glare obvious in my face, "Don't you dare..."  
  
"Hey! You can't blackmail me anymore, Evans, I'll have two against you." She was enjoying this. I swear, she was. "The question in my mind is: Who? Maybe Sirius? I mean, many girls claim that his kisses are amazing. If it isn't I can-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
~123456789~  
  
Hello! I'm sorry for the late update and all. I wonder if you're still there... reading. You know... I wonder how odd it will look if you see a boy slapping a girl. Isn't that odd?  
  
Ok, I said odd too much times.  
  
I'd LOVE ideas and all. I mean, I need ideas. No ideas, no write. Something like this:  
  
COMPUTER + NO IDEA= NO STORY  
  
COMPUTER + IDEA=STORY IN LESS THAN 2 DAYS  
  
That simple. I wrote this baby in two days, less. I had school interruptions and stuff. I know that this story is boring and everything. But, hey! Freaky Friday the movie wasn't ALL exciting, right? Some parts were VERY dragging.  
  
Oh, yeah, another reason I didn't post this early:  
  
I had another idea for a fic, a one-shot fic. It's about James when he meets a comb. I know it was used already for this story, but don't you think it would be funny if James exaggerated its ability to just tidy up your hair? I mean, if he thought it could blow your head off once it comes into contact with your body. Oh, and Annika is in that story too.  
  
I also have an e-mail alert up. Just put your e-mail in the review, and say that you want an e-mail review, and voila! You'll get it whenever I update, si?  
  
Oh, and thanks to:  
  
neva  
  
Paruety Redal  
  
sweetcherries304: Thank you.  
  
dark star11: Oh God, what WILL I do when those stuff happen?  
  
SnufflestheInsane  
  
Gryffspopgurl: yup, it's Liu Xing Hua Yuan. How'd you know about it?  
  
fishkisser  
  
loser-me-ushi  
  
BeCkY6  
  
haniyyah (reviewed TWICE!): Uh... is that a compliment? I  
  
Oero  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi: I'm sorry, I just dunno what to do anymore. Also, ideas keep popping out for others stories, that I forgot what GotF is about. I also re-read it, and got VERY embarrassed at my childish writing, as if this one isn't anyway. I can recommend you to a story that the main character is a servant, I just found out about it recently, I don't really like the story, but you might: The Story of Lily, by bella I think.  
  
Trinity Day  
  
babmidnight: Thanks you the compliment and advice. I actually considered it for a time.  
  
Taisy098  
  
DreamOnForever  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE! I was soo disappointed when the reviews were less compared to the first chapter. Was it THAT bad? I mean, from 50 reviews to 20 less.  
  
Just press that button below this sentence for a review, then you'll get the next chapter up in no time! =) 


	4. Hogsmeade Date Part I

I know you'll think I'm a liar cause I said, and I quote: "Just press that button below this sentence for a review, then you'll get the next chapter up in no time! =)" Unquote. I'm SOOO sorry! I had no inspiration and stuff. I didn't have time too!!!! *ignores the piles of CD's on the floor that were recently used* No joke!  
  
Anyway, here're the review thankees. That's what I call it now!!  
  
Arigato gozaimasta! Salamat! Tsie Tsie! Thank you!  
  
starblaze  
  
Paruety Redal: Thank you. I'd LOVE to post it. But I don't have much time cause you guys are pressuring me to update this, but I'm not complaining! =)  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS  
  
SakuraSyaoran4eva  
  
i o u a name: You're name is AWESOME! I love it!  
  
rachellah  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89  
  
Ruella: Disastrous, huh? He he. It was wasn't it? I have to keep up with the movie, and THEY kept the problem to themselves, so they won't know, but they'll suspect. Ahh, the ties of friendship.  
  
moony*padfoot (reviewed TWICE!): My 'The Lily Diary' beta reader! I'm so sorry! I didn't start on the next chapter of the story yet! I'm so obsessed with this one, that I'm getting confused with the Lily Diary! Gomen. Oh! I'll remember THAT when I need help! =)  
  
Manny2003  
  
BeCkY6  
  
Neva: Painfully deep-fry. Over the boiler, or not? He he, that made me amused. Booyah? From Rufus the naked mole rat and Ron, or from Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy 8?  
  
flying-piggy-123 (reviewed FOUR TIMES!)  
  
babmidnight  
  
loser-me-ushi: Not really *into* manga, I only like Card Captor Sakura the manga, Fushigi Yuugi, the Chinese version, and Hana Yori Dango. I didn't read Marmalade Boy, but I've heard of it.  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi: ... What review? I don't remember.  
  
BluBlonde: Thank you. Am I? I don't think I'm a good writer. *points to RinoaJ* She's a good writer!  
  
Gryffspopgurl: I'm crazy over them too! Ah... that's sad. You should like it. My cousin who helps me with this is like you too. She doesn't like it. =(. I like English music too!  
  
Alda: I'll check up on that one ASAP. How do you plan to revise that? cause I'm stuck.  
  
Trinity Day: Well, Sirius IS amazing!! What more could you expect?  
  
erialarrowman: Thank you. Maybe I'll use your idea...? I mean, I AM stuck since I dunno how to get the two of them together. Remember in the movie they were of the same gender, so it's simple. But HERE, it's TWO different genders with their future already laid out or them. What are my grammar errors? I'd LOVE to change it.  
  
Crookykanks  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Third person view*  
  
The sound of the slap resounded across the Common Room as everyone silenced. It wasn't often when you come across a man hitting a woman.  
  
The females in the room stopped talking immediately, some with a scowl on their face. The males didn't seem offended, and some went back to talking with their friends.  
  
But the one with the most surprised face was Sirius Black's.  
  
His eyes were widened immensely, and his face was deathly pale. He stopped flirting with Annika as well.  
  
~6789~ Lily in James  
  
(A/N: Lily in James is the speaker, and James in Lily is known as 'she', or 'her'. I know this is confusing, but please bear with me. I find it hard to write this because of this confusing state.)  
  
I felt so embarrassed when I noticed that everyone had his or her attention set on us. And I can understand why. Why in the world did I slap her? I mean, we should be unknown or something. No one should find out about our little problem.  
  
I can tell from her face that she noticed as well. I was awaiting a slap, since it would be appropriate for the situation. But I never got it, maybe because James had too much honor to slap a girl, well, a girl in a boy's body.  
  
Well, if she won't slap me, then she has to do something... maybe scream her head off.  
  
I waited. And waited. Until...  
  
"Potter! How dare you!" I reeled back as I felt someone grab me from behind and throw a punch in my direction.  
  
That was when all hell broke loose.  
  
~6789~ Third person  
  
Everyone in the Common Room immediately stood up as they saw Aimee Spar land a punch on James Potter's face. They all rushed to their direction, and some helped James to his feet, while the others were watching.  
  
"Potter. How can you call yourself a man when you slap girls?" Aimee said angrily, kicking him a bit. She was standing in front of Lily protectively.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to!" James sputtered out, looking surprised at the general reaction.  
  
"Like hell!" Aimee was about to land another punch, when someone held her back.  
  
Antoinette.  
  
"That was very wrong, James. You know it." Antoinette said shortly, holding Lily's shoulders protectively.  
  
"You can't entirely blame James, Spar." A new voice said, pushing her way through the crowd angrily. The crowd reluctantly parted for her, and she revealed to be none other than Ariel Princeton.  
  
She stood up beside James, holding his arm tightly, "Evans was provoking him."  
  
"How would YOU know that?" Antoinette demanded, "You weren't her, remember? You were lounging in the Dorms with Hazel."  
  
Ariel was stuck, and that was when Sirius came up.  
  
"Sorry, Lily. James is not in his right state, right, mate?" Sirius said playfully, nudging James with his elbow. He tried over and over again, waiting for James to apologize.  
  
"No, it's ok. I deserved it." Lily said quietly, not realizing how wrong that sounded to everyone.  
  
Aimee and Antoinette gaped at their friend in disbelief. This friend was usually the ringleader of the argument, and was often the one shouting, now she was confessing that she deserved it?  
  
Ariel nodded approvingly, "That's right, admit it. You were in the wrong, Evans." She turned to James, all smiles, "I KNEW you were right, Jamesie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with James."  
  
~6789~ Lily in James  
  
I looked on helplessly as Ariel dragged me out of the Common Room. I have to admit, it was very surprising seeing everyone in the Common Room gather around us. Was it curiosity, alarm or alertness? I dunno.  
  
I didn't look at the Common Room when Ariel dragged me out. I didn't want to see Aimee's violent face, it was scary. I can actually compare her to a lion now. Nevertheless, I'm still proud to have friends as loyal as them.  
  
Ariel stopped dragging me, and walked in front of me, doing a couple of poses. "Do you like my clothes?"  
  
I was amazed at the girl. A girl who can adapt to the situation, and forget the past. When I snapped at her when I found out I was James, she forgave me. When I told her to 'fuck off', she was still nice.  
  
I looked at her clothing for the fun of it.  
  
She was wearing a micro-mini denim skirt, and a shirt that showed off her midriff, and more. The shirt had the word 'Heartthrob' spelled out in the middle with glittery pink paint. Her shirt in general was light blue, and the sleeves were ruffled. On her feet were baby pink colored sneakers, and white socks. Her hair was up in a ponytail with some strands of hair left at the sides of her face. One thing I noticed was that she didn't wear a robe, which she usually wore. In her hand was a red handbag.  
  
Very Ariel-like.  
  
"It's stylish..." I said slowly, picking my words carefully since the Lily in me would say: "It spells prostitute all over". But I'm not Lily anymore, right? I'm the perverted type already.  
  
Ariel giggled, and continued posing getting the attention of several boys in their range, "I know. Hazel and Mika helped me pick it out. I didn't wear a robe for this occasion since Mika said that the robe would wash away all the style of the clothes. She actually makes sense, right?"  
  
I shrugged. I didn't think Potter knew anything worth knowing for fashion anyway, "It's cool."  
  
Ariel stopped, "Cool?" she repeated in disbelief.  
  
Change of topic. "Let's go to the train already, we need a nice seat, don't you think?"  
  
"You reserved."  
  
"I did? Well, what's the harm?" I asked, and made my way to the Hogwarts Train Station.  
  
Ariel was following me, "There's no harm, really, I just want-"  
  
"I'm hungry." I said loudly, and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
~6789~ James in Lily  
  
"The nerve of Potter. He should rot in hell, and die there." Aimee seethed out angrily.  
  
"It's either 'rot in hell' or 'burn in hell', Aimee, take your pick." Antoinette said, looking at the ceiling in amusement.  
  
"Lily will pick." Aimee said shortly, sticking her tongue out at her sister mockingly.  
  
I was sitting in the sofa Antoinette had transfigured from paper. I have to admit, it was comfy. All the while, they were plotting my downfall, making me sit there until my butt was sore. When Aimee said to ask me, I didn't know what to do. Will I say to 'lay off James' or 'to let him rot in hell while being burned there'? it was very hard plotting your own downfall.  
  
"I say let him rot in hell while being burned." I proclaimed loudly as Aimee and Antoinette looked at me amused.  
  
"I told you it could be like that." Aimee said childishly.  
  
~6789~ Lily in James  
  
I was lucky that Ariel and I weren't fat, if we were, we will be touching each other during the ride. The seats were narrow, and Ariel and I fit in perfectly, no space wasted, no space needed. Ariel was seated at the window seat, and I was left to look out the door.  
  
"Wow... sugoi." Ariel breathed out, taking in the view with wide eyes.  
  
Sugoi. What in the world did that mean?  
  
"What does sugoi mean?" I asked curiously, forgetting my mean exterior immediately, "Is that English?"  
  
Ariel laughed, "Sugoi is Japanese for pretty. I told you that before, remember?"  
  
I blinked. Since when did Ariel know Japanese? "You KNOW Japanese?" I asked rudely.  
  
Ariel looked out the window, "My cousin lives in Japan, and he always uses Japanese characters when he talks to me, so I pick out the basic ones."  
  
Her face brightened up, "Did I tell you about the time when he brought us to America? I didn't, right? Ok, I'll tell you now. So he came last summer..."  
  
~6789~ Lily in James  
  
"Wow!" Ariel pointed at this funny looking shirt, laughing hard, "Maybe that can be Lily's present? How bout?" she asked me, and held the tag price, "A galleon. That's cheap."  
  
I raised my eyebrows; a galleon for a shirt was NOT cheap. "She won't even like it."  
  
"That's the point."  
  
I watched as she picked the shirt up, and put it in her basket, which had a lot of shirts in there already. "Who's paying?"  
  
Ariel laughed, "You, of course. As always, Jamesie." She squealed as she spotted Three Broomsticks, "Aren't you hungry, Jamesie?" she held out her hand, "But I need to pay for it first."  
  
I sighed, and reached into my pocket.  
  
Potter's wallet was there. Hmm. But that'll be an awful waste of good money. He he. I don't have a wallet, it's back in the Dorms. Well, it IS true, I'm Lily Evans, and my wallet is back there.  
  
I grinned inwardly, and tried to act apologetic as I looked at Ariel, who was busy counting the shirts in her basket.  
  
"--Six, seven, eight... eight ONLY?" Ariel quickly rummaged around the racks in hopes of searching for more shirts.  
  
I cleared my throat, and watched as she looked at me curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I left my wallet back in the Dorms..." one, two, three...  
  
"WHAT?" Ariel screamed, outraged, drawing the attention of almost everybody in the store. I winced at the pitch of her scream. You know... I really admire Potter for lasting with her for 2 months.  
  
She walked closer to me, her voice shaking, "You left your wallet?" Her voice was deathly silent, as if she wanted to kill me. Honestly, it was just a wallet, and I told her just that.  
  
"It's just a wallet. Honestly, Ariel, you didn't bring yours?"  
  
"Boyfriends pay for all my necessities."  
  
I rose my eyebrow, since when was THAT rule legalized? If so, Mark got me extremely easy. "Since when was I your boyfriend?" I asked, knowing that she'll throw a fit.  
  
"You wanna break up? Is that it?" Ariel asked angrily, "I'm willing, James, I'm VERY willing." She dropped the basket now, "Just give me the signal, Sweetheart." She dragged 'Sweetheart' a bit too long for my liking.  
  
I pinched my eyes shut. Remember our deal... remember that James will break it off with Aimee and Antoinette, maybe Mark too... finally, I looked at her, and said slowly, "Ariel... who said I wanted to break it off with you?"  
  
Ariel looked at me, then picked up the basket, "Let's cancel the date. You're awfully irritating already." She dropped the contents of the basket in one hamper, and walked out of the store.  
  
I saw everyone had their eyes focused on me, and I glared at them, "What are you looking at?"  
  
~6789~ James in Lily  
  
"How do you think my date is going?" I asked myself quietly, but Aimee heard me.  
  
"What date?" She asked curiously, looking at me from the vanity table.  
  
"Maybe with Mark, remember?" Antoinette reminded her sister, coming out of the bathroom with curlers on her hair. Don't ask how an eighteen year-old boy knew that.  
  
"Mark? Mark Andrees?" I asked, trying to act casual. I remembered the tall 7th Year Quidditch player.  
  
"Duh, who else? Potter?" Aimee turned back to the mirror, and inspected her face carefully, "'Nette, do you see this?" she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, typical girls.  
  
Then an idea struck me, "Hey, did you know that Potter is going on a date right now? What d'you think will happen?" I asked, this smiling inside. One way to find out what will happen.  
  
Aimee's eyes sparkled immensely, "She'll clobber him and leave with his wallet." She said quickly.  
  
I winced. THAT was true. Well, going on a date with Ariel is ALWAYS like this:  
  
1. Go inside Fashion Trivia. 2. Ariel picks at least 10 clothes. 3. Picks some accessories, at least 15. 4. Go to me to get money. 5. Pay for the clothes with MY money. 6. Leave the store with my wallet lighter by half. THAT is a lot considering the large amount of money I have in my wallet.  
  
"You know, if it was you going out with James, you'll probably refuse to let him pay for anything." Antoinette said thoughtfully.  
  
"Even Butterbeer." Aimee added.  
  
I rolled my eyes, these friends thought too highly of Evans, "What if it was ME going out with Ariel?"  
  
Aimee and Antoinette choked at the same time, "What?" Aimee sputtered.  
  
"I mean, what d'you think will happen?"  
  
"You'll probably dump her once she tries to get a hold of your wallet." Antoinette predicted, going to her closet to pick out a pair of jeans.  
  
Flashes of me dumping Ariel came to my mind immediately, and I winced.  
  
If Evans dumps Ariel, there WILL be hell to pay...  
  
~123456789~  
  
Hello! Soooo sorry for the delay! It was going to be delayed more if RinoaJ, author of Crazy for this Girl, didn't update. She was my inspiration. When she posted, ideas for this fic came to my head, and ta- duh! Don't you love her fics? You should read ALL of them.  
  
But... I'm not here to hold up a board that says: "READ ALL OF RinoaJ's FICS! YOU'LL LOVE THEM!" and advertise her, I'm here to make you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: (Holds up a BIG BIG banner that says: READ ALL OF MY FICS!!!!) READ ALL OF MY FICS ALL YOU HAPPY READERS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Readers: Scary...  
  
We are the R the E the V-I-E-W-E-R-S! Go REVIEWERS!!!  
  
If you didn't get it already:  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!~  
  
Hands out Bribery Brownies... 


	5. Hogsmeade Date Part II

I cut Chapter 4 since I didn't think that you guys KNEW I updated since I deleted the "Attention", and no one reviewed the Chapter 4, so I cut it. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers! Oh! And don't expect updates since I'll be taking my exams, and I want to get an honor cause if I do, I'll get a Playstation 2!!! =)  
  
Neva  
  
ruella()  
  
babmidnight  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS  
  
Crookykanks  
  
moony*padfoot  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
Lily in James  
  
I walked over to the counter of Three Broomsticks, pushing several people on the way. The sales clerk saw me, and asked for my order.  
  
"Mellie of Three Broomsticks at your service, Mr. Potter."  
  
Hm... I'm well-known. Better make use of that, "Hey, Mellie, what's fattening in here?"  
  
She thought for a moment, then winced, "You won't like it, Mr. Potter. It's VERY fattening."  
  
"What?" I pressed. Get James fat, get James fat.  
  
"The TigerPhoenix. It's not like you'll like it any. It's very bitter. No one buys it-"  
  
"I'll take it." I picked my wallet from my back pocket, and fished a galleon. "Keep the change."  
  
Mellie giggled, and picked up the galleon, "My favorite customer..." She disappeared behind a door, and came back out with a funny looking beverage. "One TigerPhoenix, Mr. Potter. Enjoy the ladies." She winked at me.  
  
I got it from the counter, and walked over to one empty table. Empty until three very familiar boys entered the premises.  
  
"Oy! Wormtail, mines Butterbeer with cherry on the top!" A voice sounding strangely like Sirius shouted to a boy who hit me with his shoulder.  
  
They walked over to the table I spotted, and sat down, getting comfortable. Hide. Was the instant thought that passed my head. I mean, I dunno how to act like James. The conversation a while ago proved that.  
  
But Sirius spotted me.  
  
"OY! PRONGS! OVER HERE!" he shouted loudly.  
  
I winced, and walked over to them, trying to act like James as much as possible.  
  
Sirius patted the chair beside him, and I took it. I placed the drink on the table, and grinned, "Hey guys. How's Hogsmeade doing you?"  
  
"Fine. They ran out of Dungbombs by the way. I made Nathan order a box for us, it's coming next week. We should force them to have it delivered, shouldn't we?" Sirius asked me, looking out the window.  
  
Remus smiled at me, "How was Ariel?"  
  
"She dumped me."  
  
"Like last time." Remus noted, and Sirius turned back to me.  
  
"Honestly, why do you still go out with her? She's a pain in the ass if you ask me." Sirius said, frowning. Then he grinned, and said in a high-pitched voice that sounded strangely like Ariel, " 'Oh, Jamesie, look at this shirt! Isn't it fabulous? How do I look?' rephrase: 'Does this show my cleavage enough? If it does, I'll use your wallet.' How do YOU put up with her?"  
  
Peter came back with three Butterbeers, one with a cherry on the top. "Hey James," He acknowledged, sliding the drinks to the respective owners. "Sirius... Remus... and mine!"  
  
"No uh. That's mine Peter-boy!" Sirius said, getting his cherry, and putting it on top of Peter's Butterbeer. He pressed it to make sure that the cherry flavor was present.  
  
I frowned at them, honestly, how childish can you get? Oh, and Butterbeer with cherry on the top? Grossness all over.  
  
"Nooo!" Peter looked at his Butterbeer dejectedly, "Damn."  
  
Sirius looked up at Peter innocently, "Oh... you're allergic to cherry, am I right? I'm so sorry. Maybe you should get another one. Don't worry, mate, this Butterbeer will be put to good use!" he sipped both Butterbeers, alternating.  
  
Sirius and Remus gave each other triumphant high-fives. Sirius turned to me, and had his hand poised for another high-five.  
  
I followed Remus, and took it. Boys sure are weird.  
  
Sirius reached across the table, and slid Peter's Butterbeer over to himself, "Two Butterbeers for me!" He sipped the original one, and smacked his lips in front of Peter, "Mmm, good as always."  
  
Peter scowled, and stood up, walking back to the counter, probably to buy another glass of Butterbeer.  
  
Sirius leaned closer to me, "So about the incident in the Common Room...?"  
  
Remus nodded, "I wasn't there, but Sirius filled me in. now it's your turn for your side of the story."  
  
"I just slapped Evans, simple as pie."  
  
Snort, "Like hell, James. I thought you promised that you won't ever hit a girl, what more slap one?"  
  
I blinked. Did James really promise that? So that's why he didn't slap me earlier. What will James answer to this question anyway? "Evans is NOT a girl. More like a dragon."  
  
"Dragon or not, she's a SHE."  
  
"Admit it, Prongs, you were in the wrong."  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"Honestly? You don't."  
  
"Soon, Prongs, you'll be hitting on boys like me!" Sirius puffed his chest out, "I attract both male and female!"  
  
He changed the topic for me. Thank you soo much.  
  
"I'm thirsty." I said, at least now I won't be asked questions since I'll be occupied with the drink.  
  
I sipped my TigerPhoenix a bit, and was immediately disgusted. I had to swallow it immediately after it entered my mouth. It tasted so bitter that I regretted not following Mellie when she commented that I wouldn't like it.  
  
"Looks gross." Sirius commented, finishing his own Butterbeer, he squinted at my TigerPhoenix, "Eew. Do you PLAN to eat that... that thing?"  
  
"I wonder." I replied tartly, forgetting, for a minute, that Sirius is SUPPOSED to be my best friend--best mate! Not best friend, it's mate. I'm James, remember?  
  
"You can give it to Peter." Sirius suggested.  
  
"No. I'm drinking it. Hey... you wanna try?" I offered the both of them, eager to lessen the drink.  
  
"Nope. It's all yours." Sirius looked out the window.  
  
"Isn't that Ariel?" Remus asked me, pointing out the window.  
  
It sure was. She wasn't acting all bitchy like a while ago. In fact, she was flirting with a group of 6th Year boys, I sipped the drink carefully. Sip and swallow. Sip and swallow.  
  
"Big deal. There's a guy over there flirting with Cortessa. He looks familiar... who is he?" Sirius asked Remus, frowning lightly.  
  
"Mark Andrees--" Remus replied, but I stopped him by choking out some of the TigerPhoenix that I failed to swallow.  
  
"Where?" I rasped out angrily, looking for the tall 7th Year Ravenclaw. I spotted him in the corner of the street, flirting with the Slytherin Prefect.  
  
"Eew. Are they frenching?" Remus asked me, looking disgusted.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Cause you do it with Ariel, duh." Sirius answered, smirking to himself. "Damn, I don't have a camera."  
  
They were NOT helping.  
  
That was when I stood up, ready to show that Andrees what Lily Evans, as James Potter, could do.  
  
~123456789~  
  
Hello! Soooo sorry for the delay! It was going to be delayed more if RinoaJ, author of Crazy for this Girl, didn't update. She was my inspiration. When she posted, ideas for this fic came to my head, and ta- duh! Don't you love her fics? You should read ALL of them.  
  
But... I'm not here to hold up a board that says: "READ ALL OF RinoaJ's FICS! YOU'LL LOVE THEM!" and advertise her, I'm here to make you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: (Holds up a BIG BIG banner that says: READ ALL OF MY FICS!!!!) READ ALL OF MY FICS ALL YOU HAPPY READERS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Readers: Scary...  
  
We are the R the E the V-I-E-W-E-R-S! Go REVIEWERS!!!  
  
If you didn't get it already:  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!~  
  
Hands out Bribery Brownies... 


	6. Candice Cortessa

Thank you everyone, we reached a hundred... wait, wasn't that long time ago? I forgot. Well, we still reached it. Thank you for reviewing, and being patient (hopefully) with me. Kisses to y'all!!!  
  
fishkisser  
  
Elven Dagger  
  
BeCkY6  
  
Jewels5: I actually LOVED my description of Ariel, if that's what you'r complaining about. =). I'm so sorry, by the way. I hope I didn't ward you off.  
  
Mintytoothpick: Me too!  
  
Hermione  
  
Trinity Day: you spelled them right. He he. I guess Lily was a little too active in making James fat.  
  
Eizoku  
  
Dagmar  
  
Ruella: Oh! Sirius is not bi. Hopefully. Just that you can't really NOT attract boys, I mean, some peeps in Hogwarts may be bi, and are attracted to Sirius. Oh, and you read that chapter, don't worry, I just reposted. =)  
  
Paruety Redal: You DID! You did review the last chappy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Candice Cortessa laughed as Mark Andrees sucked on her earlobe in a not-so-friendly way.  
  
Candice wasn't an average witch. She wasn't a smart one either. In any way, she was still special. She could do wandless magic, and that was all that mattered to anyone. She dominated the "Charms" department. Added to this, she was part Japanese.  
  
Candice had short black hair, and sparkling red eyes, which were, at the moment, covered by thin-rimmed eyeglasses. She wore a simple red halter top, black denims, and some short black robe. On her feet were some black Wizardium Sketchers.  
  
"Mm. Did I ever tell you, my dear Candice, that you're so soft?" Mark asked teasingly, pushing her up against the post.  
  
Now, Mark, on the other hand, was a normal wizard, average grades, average everything. He had long spiked brown hair with the front ones falling down over his eyes. He had almost-black eyes, which was barely seen because of the hair.  
  
He wore just a leather trench coat, and some fancy pants which looked, just looked, expensive. In contrast to his garments, he had a long dangling golden chain necklace around his neck.  
  
Candice giggled, and swatted him playfully, "Why, Mark, you did. But no harm in saying it once more, ne?"  
  
"I love it when you use Japanese terms on me."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"I love it when you do that too."  
  
"You're too easy to please."  
  
"It's the other way around, Sweetheart."  
  
"Mm hmm." Candice kissed him hungrily, spotting the familiar 'James Potter' making his way to them. It was a known fact, well, among friends, that Candice had this 'thing' for the Quidditch Star, and snogging Mark was one step closer to him getting to know her.  
  
Sure, she tried impressing him with her wandless magic, a few times in fact, but it never worked. He had his mind stuck on that all-too-familiar Ariel Princeton, and maybe a bit of Lily Evans too, but she begged to differ.  
  
"Contessa! Andrees! What in the world do you think you're doing?" James Potter bellowed angrily, making his way through to them, his friends rushing behind him.  
  
This was Candice's chance to shine. And she knew it.  
  
She threw Mark away, and rushed to James, stopping right in front of him, "James! He just lunged at me and kissed me!" she cried, trying to act believable by getting tears in her eyes. She was never the actor, though.  
  
James looked at her, disgusted, and made his way to Mark.  
  
"You! Aren't you supposed to be with me-- I mean, Lily?"  
  
Mark immediately forgot that Candice just threw him off, "Hey wait a minute Potter. I don't give a damn what you freakin' think. I can play two gals at the same time. Unlike you!"  
  
Sirius managed to hear the last sentence, "Play? You call that playing? Two girls? Honestly, how kiddish."  
  
"It's 'childish'." Remus corrected.  
  
"Kiddish, childish, whatever!"  
  
"You'll give a damn what I think when I tell Lily." James hissed.  
  
"Oh, Lily? Hah! Who cares 'bout Lily? The babysitter Lily? I have Cinderella right here!" he pointed to Candice, who was pouting.  
  
"Babysitter?" James echoed disbelievingly.  
  
Sirius snorted, "Lily is anything but, Andrees, and you should know that." he defended, seeing his best friend's anger immediately.  
  
"Yeah babysitter. You gotta problem with that, Potty-head?" Mark challenged, taking out his trench coat, revealing a tight balck shirt. He flung it over to Candice, adding a suggestive wink. Candice glared back at him, but kept the trench coat anyway.  
  
Lily, as James, knew that whenever men take of their clothing, it meant that they wanted a fight, nothing more, nothing less. But he wasn't intimidated, "You know, Andrees? You deserve to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Hell yeah." Mark smirked, "I was wishing for Slytherin instead of stupid Ravenclaw," He snorted at this. "Heh, you deserve to be in Slytherin too, Potty-head." He rolled the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"Not as much as you."  
  
"Damn right!" That was when Mark decided to lunge at James, his fist aimed at his head.  
  
~6789~ *James in Lily*  
  
I have been staring up at the wall since god knows when, of course, lying on my bed, counting the seconds till Evans came back. I just saw Ariel come inside the Common Room earlier, surrounded with her girlfriends, or whatever she calls them. You can be sure that I had my mind set on roasting Evans alive. Through this short period of time, I found out that the Spar twins were not too bad as I thought them to be. I mean, sure, I've been on the receiving end of Aimee's merciless beating for a heck of a lotta times, but she's not too bad.  
  
By the way, both twins were sleeping.  
  
The door burst open.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Cinna, you should've been there," a girl I found out to be named Madison gushed, talking to her friend, uh... Cinna Weather-something. "James and Mark fighting like that. It was like a Kodak moment."  
  
You can predict that I immediately jumped up from my earlier position. "Who's fighting?" I directed the question to Madison, who was known as the "Gossip Queen of Hogwarts".  
  
Madison blinked at me a couple of times, surprised.  
  
I don't blame her, really, since Evans wasn't the type to ask gossip questions.  
  
"James Potter and Mark Andrees of course, gosh Lily, what happened to you?" Madison asked me, making her way over to the vanity table and picking up a brush.  
  
"Yeah, Lily, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Cinna asked, making her way over to me.  
  
"Not sick, how about you, Cinnabon?" I asked, forgetting, for a minute, that I was supposed to be Evans, serious and mean, not James Potter, joker and prankster.  
  
Cinna and Madison stared at me. "Did you just crack a joke at me?" Cinna asked disbelievingly, looking at her best friend for confirmation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Antoinette asked, waking up from her sleep, her hand wiping of the annoying morning stars from her eyes tiredly.  
  
The peacemaker has woken up.  
  
Too bad she has to appease the Quidditch Player now.  
  
~6789~ *Lily in James*  
  
I reeled back, and bumped against Sirius, who caught me just in time. I looked at Mark in surprise, tears springing to my eyes, but it didn't come down. Furious, I lunged back at him, and landed a fist in his stomach, pressing it hard against it.  
  
Mark didn't fall as I did; instead, he grabbed both of my shoulders, and reeled me back. I felt my body hit concrete cement as he kept on going. That was when he punched me in the stomach.  
  
Sirius and Remus came to the rescue, they pulled Mark away from me, and held him tight.  
  
I slowly slid down the wall, my head down. Stupid Mark. Why did he like Candice more than me anyway? I had nothing against Candice, up to now that is. When I punched him in the stomach, I felt this rush of power gathering in my fist, probably adrenaline.  
  
I peeped at Mark, and saw him struggling to get away from the two. I felt anger rush to my veins, and with no sign whatsoever, I kicked his leg, making him lose his balance, and fall.  
  
I took this as my chance, and sat down on his stomach, securing him. I punched him in the chest several times, ignoring the bastard's protest.  
  
"You bastard." I seethed angrily.  
  
Mark didn't answer, maybe because he didn't have time too.  
  
Sirius grabbed me, "Calm down James."  
  
I relented, and stood up, my eyes not leaving those all too familiar ones, the one of my EX-boyfriend.  
  
Mark Andrees, be warned. When I get back to being Lily Evans, you better be prepared to face some serious slapping from both me and Aimee. I glared at him for the last time as James Potter, turned on my heel and walked grandly out of the scene, my posse behind me.  
  
I could tell that all of them had their eyes set on me. And I don't blame them.  
  
It was only until Remus spoke up, that the silence was broken.  
  
"You know, what you did was way out of proportion, James." He said quietly, but I heard him.  
  
"James, you alright, man?" Sirius asked, coming beside me.  
  
I ignored both of them, and quickened my pace. I didn't think they, of all people, would understand me. I trusted Mark. A lot. I told him all of my secrets, my fights with Aimee, sometimes, how much I loathe Ariel and James. I blinked back tears.  
  
At this point, I don't care who the hell I'm supposed to act. James can be ruined for all I care. At least he still has a girlfriend, very trustworthy friends, and everything else.  
  
That was when I decided to run away from them.  
  
~6789~ *James in Lily*  
  
So Evans decided to fight her own boyfriend, eh? No matter how mean I seem to Evans, I actually feel pity for her now. Evans didn't deserve any of it. Madison and Cinna had explained everything to me, why they fought, and how they did it. Madison was VERY descriptive.  
  
After they explained everything to me, I ran down the dormitories, trying to act like a damsel in distress. It was pretty pathetic. Then I ran over to the Entrance Hall, waiting for Evans since I knew she would be coming back any minute.  
  
I saw Ariel from the corner of my eyes, walking back and forth in front of the doors. She spotted me, and made her way over.  
  
"Lily Evans? What are YOU doing here?" She asked me, a smirk playing over her lips.  
  
"Waiting." Short answers like Evans.  
  
"Oh, really? Perhaps you've heard of the fight between my Jamesie, and your boyfriend." She had this evil twinkle in her eyes, one that I've never seen before.  
  
"What boyfriend? Andrees is not my boyfriend."  
  
"Of course, what ever could I have thought?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Personally, I hope Jamesie roasts the shit out of him. Candice should get what she deserves trying to steal Jamesie from me." She laughed, "I don't think you heard the whole story."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes. Now can you move out of the way?" I shoved her like Evans would do. But Ariel remained firm.  
  
"You know, Evans..." Ariel's eyes were blazing now, "I've ALWAYS hated you from the beginning."  
  
I rolled my eyes, Ariel was never smart to begin with, "I surely hope so, I mean, it won't be always if it wasn't from the beginning, right?"  
  
Ariel scowled, "Smart ass."  
  
"Whatever. So, how's Potter's money?"  
  
"A lot." Ariel looked at me triumphantly, "Unlike you. I have Jamesie to keep me rich till I die and after, while you have the "I-wish-I-was-rich- Mark-Andrees", too bad for you."  
  
I blinked. What the hell? "So you're using me--I mean, Potter?"  
  
"Of course." She waved her right hand around like it was nothing, "what did you think? I actually loved him? Ha! If only... YOU are the only obstacle in the way of our marriage, did you know that?"  
  
"In what way?" I can't let my feelings get in the way; I had to keep Evans's reputation, even if she seemingly destroyed mine.  
  
"You always have to act so damsel-in-distress like, as IF. Stay away Evans." She turned on her heel, and opened the Mahogany doors, sending me one last warning look.  
  
I can't believe it. Ariel was USING me? Me? James Potter? God damnit, Sirius will have a field day when he finds out.  
  
GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
~123456789~  
  
A/N: Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Evil laugh... wait, that wasn't cliffie... nooooo!  
  
He he, maybe I'm a bit tooooo hyper today. Anyway, who's more of a bitch now... a) Candice Cortessa, or b) Ariel Princeton? C'mon peepers, ANSWER and give me joy. I personally like Candice more, even if she's low. I mean, she's very special, and I had fun doing her scenes. I also have this obsession with Japanese peeps casue I'm DYING to add some Japanese phrases in here. If you don't understand one expression, just review and ask, I'll tell you.  
  
Oh, I wanna do a trivia question kinda thing, to test your knowledge, it's all based on the book, no fret. =)  
  
TRIVIA QUESTION #1:  
  
What are the three trials of the Triwizard Competition?  
  
You'll be rewarded with a special mention in the next chapter. Just add the answer to your review.  
  
Oh!! I forgot! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Hands out bribery cellphones. 


	7. Remembering

Wow! So many reviews!! Thank you everyone, and sorry for the long wait!  
  
Ain't saying(milredyolanda@yahoo.com): You're really creative, aren't you? You should make a fic like that! =)  
  
Kandy916: I wanna study Japanese when I turn college, but that's 5 years from now, so, betsuni. I can wait. What do you mean, though? I only got your first and last phrase.  
  
Elven Dagger  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS: What's so nice about Inuyasha anyway? Lot sof people like it, but I've never seen it. Hehe, you're right!  
  
Eizoku  
  
Natalie: Sorry if I offended you...  
  
mintytoothpick  
  
()  
  
LJstagflower4e  
  
padfoots-angellover  
  
mary(mfzgrld@adelphia.net)  
  
Paruety Redal  
  
starblaze  
  
padfoots-angellover: Padfoot's mine! LOL.  
  
RazorBladesKiss  
  
Trinity Day: Doesn't Mary Sue mean perfect? I dunno. I mean, Candice isn't perfect, her grades are bad, and she doesn't have many friends. She isn't even pretty. The only positive thing about her is that she can do wandless magic, that's it. She's mean and stuff. Anyway, how can I change your mind about Candice being a Mary Sue?  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89  
  
ggyy  
  
People who got the Trivia question right, congrats! Here are your names!  
  
Crookykanks  
  
María  
  
Kandy916  
  
moony*padfoot  
  
JeannieBeannie()  
  
J.E.R.Potter  
  
Bookworm127: Oh I love Japanese too!  
  
BeCkY6  
  
streachy  
  
babmidnight  
  
silly Lily  
  
ruella: baka means stupid, idiot, dumb, you know, those ego-deflating comments. It means cow in the Philippines! You LIKE getting confused? I hate getting confused, ma ne. James is cute and good in sports, and handsome, smart, adorable, loyal, brave, sweet... now you know that I have a crush on James... and Sirius. Great. =). What do you mean? I don't watch Smallville, it that the Superman one?  
  
sweetcherries304  
  
leapinglizards83()  
  
SilverDreams04  
  
~*Thanks for reviewing!*~  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Candice*  
  
I ignored the stares around me, and glanced at Mark, who was still lying on the floor. At this rate, James will NEVER notice me. Stupid Mark.  
  
I looked up, and saw absolutely nothing. I frowned, what else did I expect anyway?  
  
That was when I noticed that everyone was still staring at me, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Never seen a fight before?" I shouted angrily, storming off.  
  
Forget Andrees, he was just a decoy anyway.  
  
~6789~ *Lily in James*  
  
I found a hidden spot behind a few trees, and I stayed there for the time being. Andrees sucks. He should rot in hell, and no one will notice that he did. Honestly.  
  
I hate him. I'll never go out with anyone EVER again. Wait, I can't do that. Antoinette will have to set me up with someone before I go out with him, nothing more nothing less.  
  
I could hear Sirius and the rest looking for me, but I don't care. Suckers for me that Aimee and Antoinette aren't here, I don't care anymore.  
  
I looked up at the sky, and found it darkening. It was almost time to go back. I saw the Carriage Station (A/N: just to make it fit the time... a bit. But it'll fit the story!) Very near here, and I ran over to it. Thank god James had long legs, long enough to run fast.  
  
I skidded to a halt right in front of the empty carriage, and plopped inside. I sat on the right most corner, near the window, and looked out.  
  
No matter how bright the outer world seems, mine will never be bright.  
  
~6789~ *James in Lily*  
  
God damnit! Where's Evans? My patience was wearing thin, in case you didn't notice. Well, you can't blame me, if your girlfriend just dumped you... something like that...  
  
I stomped my foot angrily as I noticed the Marauders going down the last carriage. If Evans wasn't with them, or Ariel, who was she with?  
  
I looked around, and saw a familiar head emerging from the first carriage. Evans! ... Or is it James?  
  
~6789~ *Third person*  
  
(A/N: I have decided that any "conversations" between Lily and James will be third person since a lot of people get this part confused, right? Well, I solved it. =). Oh, "James" is actually Lily, and "Lily" is actually James. Now, on with the story!)  
  
James stepped out of the carriage, his eyes down in a formidable manner. Many passers-by looked at him in an odd way since James Potter was always seen accompanied by his cronies.  
  
Then they heard light, but angry, footsteps making their way towards James, it was Lily Evans. She stopped right in front of James, and peered up at him, which was a strange sight considering their height difference.  
  
Finally, she backed down, and asked: "What are you doing all alone?"  
  
James sighed, and pushed past Lily, almost making her fall in the process. But she didn't, and she ran after him, grabbing his left arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily, and led him to a deserted place behind the castle grounds. "You came to Hogwarts with no company whatsoever, you look like a ratty old hag, you don't--"  
  
"I don't care anymore! I don't care! I don't care if you ruin my name, I don't care if anyone finds out about us changing! I don't care! I don't care if I act like a coward and an idiot, you hear? I don't care! You can tell the whole world that we switched places; you can tell the world I'm a prostitute! You can say anything cause I won't give a DAMN!" James struggled out of her grasp, and managed to untangle his arm from her considering that he was the man in this quarrel.  
  
Lily frowned, "Is that it? Just because Andrees dumps you, you turn like some mad woman? Do you see me acting like that? I just found out that my girlfriend was just using me cause I had bucks to spare! Now what do you think of that?"  
  
James narrowed his eyes, "I don't care Potter."  
  
"Don't you want to turn back to Lily Evans? You'll just give up like that? Pathetic, Evans. I thought you were better than this load of crap."  
  
"What makes you think we can turn back, huh? You bastard. There's no way. It's the inside that counts."  
  
"Inside isn't popular now a days."  
  
"Oh really? Then what did you see in Princeton? The body?" James was angry now, and his red face proved it. He kicked a rock lying on the ground.  
  
"Inside is bullshit, and Ariel proved that."  
  
"You know what, Potter? I am SICK of you. You can rot in hell and die and no one will notice."  
  
"Is that from you or from Aimee?"  
  
That was when James sped out of there.  
  
~6789~  
  
An old woman was watching the scene, interested in what was going on. She cracked her wrinkled fingers, and grabbed her wand from the table, "Closius." She whispered to the crystal ball in front of her. The image disappeared, and she stood up.  
  
"What dramatic lives these two have. Honestly, Meria, is that how interesting lives they have now?" the old woman started talking to herself, "He tells you to do this, he tells you to do that, Meria, how do you cope? I cope by watching the two, thank you for your concern."  
  
She sighed, "Meria, Meria, Meria, you wonder what Master You-Know-Who has been thinking since he decided to ruin the lives of these children. And you HELPED! The outrage, but you can't change anything now, oh no. it's up to them. They have to compromise and understand each other. Very complicated situation, my dear. They'll be stuck as opposite genders forever!"  
  
~6789~ *James in Lily*  
  
(A/N: This is SUPPOSED to be Italic, and I doubt the capabilities of this computer, that's why I'm typing this. It's ITALIC.)  
  
"You alright, James?" Sirius pat the shoulder of his best friend as he took a seat beside him, he raised one hand, and signaled for a beer, but the bartender doubted him.  
  
"You're card, sir?"  
  
"I have a wad of galleons over here, mate, and I'm willing to give 'em to you if you let me and my bud here drink anything we want for the day." Sirius held up a brown sachet, winking suggestively. "No one will know, right mate?"  
  
The bartender grinned, "The usual?"  
  
"Yup, the usual." Sirius averted his attention back to his best friend, who was looking at the empty glass boredly, "Is it Lily again, mate?"  
  
His friend showed no signs of hearing him.  
  
A glass of beer was slid over to Sirius, and Sirius took it in one gulp, he raised his arm again, and the bartender went to work. "You know, mate, you'll never get her unless you stop pestering her."  
  
That was when his friend showed signs of live. Another glass was sliding over when he grabbed it, and drank it, finishing half. "If I stop pestering her, she'll stop noticing me."  
  
Sirius didn't order another one; instead, he leaned forward, and rested his head on his right hand. "Au contraire, mate. She WILL notice you. She'll wonder why you don't annoy her, and she'll ask you. Lily's like that. Up and personal."  
  
"But she won't like me."  
  
Sirius sighed, "Maybe cause you're with Ariel, her rival? Remember? You know, most people I know who like someone try NOT to get into a relationship with another."  
  
"You're all talk. I don't see you getting closer to Annika."  
  
"Are we talking about Annika?"  
  
"I am." James drank the last half of his glass, and stood up, "I'll forget about Lily. I won't like her anymore. I'm all for Ariel now." He decided.  
  
(A/N: End of Italic)  
  
I woke up, surprised. That scene was familiar, as if it happened before. I didn't get out of bed since Antoinette's digital clock says it's 4:27, still early. But it was obviously a lie, since I never liked Evans. The place was familiar, though. It was really near the Black Mansion, and we often visited there when we were bored.  
  
I raked my brains for any memory of that event. It must have been somewhere near the present since Sirius just developed his crush on Annika sometime during Christmas Season.  
  
But then, I felt my eyes drooping since I slept late yesterday. Hey, maybe a bit of my memories will come back!  
  
~6789~ *Lily in James*  
  
I didn't feel like going back to the dorms. I didn't want to meet any of the Marauders. I still don't. They'll ask me where I went, and I don't like that. That's why I am in the Head Dormitory, lying face up on my bed. All the 6 years I've been here, I've never used it. I slept early, and I woke up early, as always. Antoinette said that I was an early bird, unlike the rest of them.  
  
I stood up, and walked over to the bathroom, thinking hard. Did I really want to tell everyone about this "Switching"? Or was it my anger talking? Potter was pleasant enough to remind me of all the costs of letting everyone know.  
  
I spotted some toothbrushes gathered at this cup, and picked up the red one. I got the toothpaste from the mirror, and started brushing my teeth. Then I walked over to the sofa, and sat down.  
  
I DID know that Andrees was a player, I knew that even before I dated him. I did. But why did I forget that? Now that I remember, it's etched so clearly in my mind that I can see everything in description.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
(A/N: Italic... again. You know, I need to find out how to make this appear Italic in FF.net. you guys have ANY idea?)  
  
"What a lovely dress, my dear princess." Aimee Spar winked at Lily, and lowered her hand at her sister. The sister in turn put her nose high up in the air, and started walking away.  
  
Lily laughed, and called out: " 'Nette! Wait! Aimee was just playing you!"  
  
"Playing?" snort. "More like praying. I mean, if my sister was pretty enough to be called at princess that'll be a miracle!" Aimee grinned, and caught up with her sister.  
  
Antoinette flipped her long hair, and looked at Aimee, her eyes shining, "We're TWINS you idiot. If I'm ugly, what are you?"  
  
"A person, unlike you."  
  
"A person indeed."  
  
Lily walked in between them, and linked hands, "Both of you are ugly while I'm pretty."  
  
"Uh huh... Oh my... Lily, let's turn the other way." Aimee spun around, and started walking in the opposite direction. Antoinette seemed to notice because she followed Aimee's lead. Lily didn't know what was happening, and looked back at the direction they were supposed to go. Then she gasped.  
  
Mark Andrees was there kissing this blonde-haired Slytherin. His arms were hugging her hips, while she had her arms around his neck. The girl broke the contact of his lips, and started kissing his right ear, sucking on the earlobe aggressively.  
  
Lily broke contact with her friends, and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
(A/N: End of Italic)  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Lily froze. How in the world could she forget that? How stupid was she anyway? Lily NEVER forgot important things like this, never. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I remembered what happened earlier. If that happened, then we shouldn't be together. We should be separated, not known as a couple, right?  
  
Something must've happened to let me forget that. Something... evil. I stood up, and walked out of the Head Dorms, picking out the cloak up in the corner.  
  
~6789~ *James in Lily*  
  
(A/N: Italic... again. Life is dull)  
  
"Oh Jamesie, how are you doing today?" Ariel Princeton sat on James' lap, and started fingering his cheeks. "Hazel just dumped Calvin by the way. She has her eyes set on" she leaned over James' ear, and whispered, "Sirius."  
  
James smiled sweetly, but it was obvious that it was fake, "Oh, really? I'll tell Sirius that."  
  
Ariel giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Sirius coughed, "I HEARD that, my dear."  
  
Ariel looked at James angrily. What she wanted him to do was obvious: 'Tell him that I'm not HIS dear, but yours...'  
  
James pushed her gently, "Get your own seat, Ariel," you're too damn heavy for me.  
  
With his eyes roaming the chessboard that they were currently playing, he spotted the correct move, "Knight to F 4."  
  
"Queen to B 3."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I'm unbeatable!" Sirius stood up, and started dancing.  
  
The Common Room portrait opened and two people came in. The all-too- familiar Head Girl had her right arm linked with Josh Patterns, both of them were laughing louder than should be.  
  
James' right hand tightened as he clenched it angrily. Sirius noticed it, and stood in front of his best friend, blocking the view, "How bout another game?"  
  
"God damnit." James stood up, and kicked the chessboard, making the pieces shout at him and fly in all directions, one even managed to hit Ariel in the head.  
  
"So... how about some... trip to the Kitchens?" Sirius tried again, trying not to notice his friend's angry face. "Maybe the Quidditch Pitch?" he tried weakly.  
  
"Asshole. Bastard. Ass." James started cursing as Josh flew a kiss over to Lily. Lily, in turn, giggled and flew another. She smiled at Josh, and walked up to her Dorms.  
  
James shoved Sirius aside, and started making his way to Josh, rolling his sleeves up.  
  
Ariel ran in front of him, "What are you doing, Jamesie?" she held up both arms beside her, and looked at him determinedly.  
  
"He's using her!" he cried, pushing her, "Josh Patterns, you coward! What are you doing here?" he shouted when Josh noticed him.  
  
Josh smirked, "Doing anything a normal horny guy does. Flirt. Haven't head of it, Potter?"  
  
"Only 'horny' guys act like that, you mother fucker!"  
  
Sirius looked around, and was glad to find out that it was empty besides James, Josh, Ariel and him. if anyone heard the words coming out of James' mouth... hoo boy.  
  
"Leave the room, Ariel." James said angrily, looking at Ariel, who was standing beside Sirius, looking helpless.  
  
"No--jamesie." Ariel stuttered.  
  
"Leave." Sirius advised quietly, not looking at her, "Or would you prefer to see hell?"  
  
Ariel blinked at him, and looked at James for the last time before leaving the Common Room.  
  
"You corny ass." James cursed again.  
  
"James, calm down."  
  
Josh shrugged, "Let him be, Black. Honestly, he's a boy, not a man. A man does not NOT use girls for a bed session, don't you agree, Black?"  
  
Sirius looked at James for his reaction, seeing blank.  
  
James picked up his wand, which was on the table, and held it up in front of Josh, "You have no right to use Lily like that, you man-with-no-balls."  
  
"Who says I have no balls? Only the ball-less." Josh laughed at his own joke, "But then, you know me, I know my enemy's weakness. It's like this, find out what the 'weakness' is. Next, hurt the 'weakness' "  
  
James had it, this was enough.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried.  
  
~123456789~  
  
Wow! I mean... Wow! So many reviews, and everyone got the Trivia question right! Wow! Next time, I'll pick questions with short answers though. Wee. Doesn't this story get more and more dramatic with every chapter? Honestly, all my stories turn out to be more dramatic than real life.  
  
I also noticed that I didn't copy the plot of Freaky Friday anymore. I mean, besides the "changing" and the "how to get back". If I could make it have more similarities, I will, but I can't. the whole, well, most of the storyline is in my head right now.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
If you didn't get it yet... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
What does that mean? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Oops. I see lotsa 'reviews' now that I'm getting a headache. If only I got THAT much reviews, than I will update everyday! ... I mean, that much 'reviews' for one chapter only, besides the first, which reached 50. Thank you very much!  
  
Now, the trivia question:  
  
1. When James overturned Snape, what was the color of Snape's underpants? While you're looking at the "reference", why not take the time to read the marvelous chapter for me?  
  
Ok!  
  
Bye bye!  
  
Hands out pieces of paper with a heart around the word: REVIEW!  
  
Why pieces of paper? Cause I ran out of money giving readers cell phones! LOL. 


	8. Children? Marriage? Project?

Hi! I'll skip the A/N's and just do it in the bottom!  
  
Those who reviewed:  
  
whitehotchocolate89: Out of a Play? Yeah, please read the notice to readers at the bottom.  
  
NeVa  
  
babmidnight  
  
Kandy916: I love being hyper. It's sooo cool! Anyway, Japanese, huh? I don't really *know* how to make sentences, just basic stuff, one-word thingies. So I guess I'll be asking you for sentences, if it isn't too much to ask. =)  
  
Jewels5  
  
Curi0uS  
  
Charmed-103  
  
mintytoothpick  
  
SpAkAy  
  
Ruella: You like confusing, or not? Hehe, I just wanna know cuz, you know.  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89  
  
Trinity Day  
  
Paruety Redal  
  
BluBlonde  
  
Those who got the trivia question right:  
  
Jewels5  
  
BeCkY6: Oh, I got that right. It's James' flashbacks, what happened before the changing, get it? I hope so... =)  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS  
  
sweetcherries304  
  
silly Lily: Noooo! Sirius is mine! Mine! *Grabs invisible stuffed toy of Sirius* See? Mine! Nothing but -- *Invisible Stuff Toy pops from all the pressure author put in hugging it* NOOOOO! AHHH! I *KILLED* SIRIUS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! Oops. I'm hyper. ;)  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e  
  
If you got the Trivia Question right and I didn't mention you, please tell me cuz I sorta got mixed up.  
  
Oh, and in this fic, I added a new plot. A new idea. A new story! Kidding with the story part. I dunno if you guys'll like it. So tell me. ;)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
Dreams on Clouds  
  
*Lily in James*  
  
I always found the lake relaxing. Always. Whenever I had problems, I always ran over here, and sat beside the big rock that overlooked the entire lake.  
  
If it were nighttime, I would look up at the sky, and start looking for constellations. But I'm not good at that. Aimee is.  
  
I brought my legs up to my chest, and lay my head over it. All these things I forgot. It was really bothering me. What if I forgot something as important as that, and I still have no idea that I forgot it?  
  
~6789~ *Third person, breakfast*  
  
"This is delicious!" Sirius said between mouthfuls, shoving big pieces of pancake in his mouth. "You want one, James?" Sirius offered the one on his fork.  
  
James looked at it, disgusted, before refusing, "No thanks, Sirius. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ya aren't?" Sirius grabbed his glass of orange juice, and gulped it down, "How come?"  
  
"Cause I'm not."  
  
"Be a little more vague, and we'll REALLY understand you." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
James ignored them.  
  
"Hey! Don't finish the pancakes!" Peter stood up, and tried to reach the plate of pancakes that Sirius was holding high above his head.  
  
"No can do, Petey, I'm hungry."  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Who died and make you hungry?"  
  
"The pancakes. And Peter, that 'joke' sucked royally."  
  
While the two continued to argue, Remus contented himself with looking at James.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Definitely not normal."  
  
"The 'Time of the Month' is coming up, Prongs."  
  
James' ears perked up, "Whose?"  
  
Remus looked at James confused. He seemed hesitated to continue, but he did, "Mine, of course. Remember, I'm a werewolf?"  
  
~6789~ *Still lunch, now James in Lily*  
  
"Golly gee, Lily, look! The Marauders sure are acting strange..." Antoinette pointed her fork at them, a piece of uneaten bacon on top.  
  
I drove my focus away from the disgusting sight, and looked at my peers. It WAS weird.  
  
Only Sirius and I fight that loud. Peter is usually the quiet one, but now he's all silent. 'James' was standing up, looking at Remus in a shocked manner, his eyes widening. Now, Remus looked surprised at James' reaction.  
  
I wonder what happened.  
  
I turned back to Antoinette, who was beside me, and shrugged. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
Antoinette drank from her glass, which had some disgusting Mandarin, which I am allergic to, juice in it, and rolled her eyes, "Was I asking? I was commenting."  
  
I looked at Antoinette, surprised. She was usually the peaceful one. But I didn't have time to think because McGonagall came up, and asked the lower years to hurry eating, and asked the 7th Years to stay behind.  
  
Most of the lower years had already left, and few were still eating, the ones remaining were talking about useless things. When everyone left, McGonagall stood up, "I am pairing you up for your pair project. Yes, Mr. Black, I will arrange the pairing.  
  
(A/N: *means skippable another ** means done skippable.)  
  
"I will start by the females through alphabet, if you hear your name stand up, and walk to your partner. *Celine Andrews, you will be paired up with Thomas Pairwin. Kimberly Amber paired with Michael Chiffon. **Caramel Breens with Remus Lupin. Sandra DeMoore and... yes Lucious Malfoy. Lily Evans with James Potter..."  
  
And she went on. Being paired up with Evans wasn't that bad, I mean, we won't risk being spotted to have switched places. But Lily didn't seem to like it.  
  
*Lily in James*  
  
When I heard I was paired up with Potter... urgh! You should have seen my face. Of course being paired up with Potter wasn't bad... just... disappointing. I mean, I just fought with him, speaking of which. I'M the 'boy' in this pairing, how weird is that?  
  
But Professor McGonagall told us to go over to our partner, so I did.  
  
*Third person* I dunno I you guys rather this less confusing one, or... the other one. :)*  
  
"Hey," Lily greeted as James came and sat beside her, a frown on his face, "How ya doin'? And what happened with Remus there?"  
  
James frown deepened, "You sound like James."  
  
Lily leaned forward, "I AM James, sweetie, just in a different body. Anything bother?"  
  
"No bother."  
  
"What happened with Remus there? You seemed upset." She chewed thoughtfully on her pancake, trying to look as innocent as possible, "And he seemed surprised. Oh, please pass the eggs."  
  
"I just found out something." James ignored the question and didn't reach for the eggs  
  
"Oh... I get it. Not. What did you find out? He was a girl?" Lily stood up and reached for the eggs, seeing that James wasn't willing to hand it over. She forked some pieces straight from her fork, and chewed on it directly.  
  
"I just found out that he has a 'time of the month'." James said coolly.  
  
You can immediately say that Lily spat out all the contents in her mouth. "You WHAT?"  
  
"I was thinking you should know more about it, really. Considering you two have been friends for a long time, he DID mention it to me unwillingly."  
  
*They'll refer to other with their real names, not appearance, so it'll get confusing here. You know, maybe I should start calling Lily Lily and James James, I mean, it's just their appearance anyway, not the real person, you guys tell me what you think on this.*  
  
"Listen, Lily," Lily turned to James, looking nervous, forgetting breakfast, "You can't tell anyone about Remus' problem. You can't, it could... do something! I thought you guys are friends, he never hurt you, right? So you can't really --"  
  
"Listen to you, James, you're ranting. You think I'll really spill on Remus' secret; he's the closest I have to a friend in the Marauders." James looked curiously down at Lily's plate, seeing it half full, "Do you plan on finishing? That looks gross."  
  
Lily shook her head, "Uh... maybe not. I'm full."  
  
"You don't LOOK full. In fact you were chewing on it like there was no tomorrow." James said thoughtfully, but Professor McGonagall had their attention before Lily had the chance to reply.  
  
"Attention, everyone. Hopefully you are with partner. I will introduce to you a project that will insure your capabilities as a parent--" She ignored the gasps and the grins coming from the audience, "--you will each be given an egg, which will symbolize your child. You will plan everything. The funding, the money, the food, the business, your child's lives, etcetera. You may, in fact, get a twin if you're lucky enough. The child may also have problems. Line up to get your child!"  
  
A scrabble of students was heard moving over to McGonagall, making a line, including Lily and James.  
  
"A child! Can't you not get a child?" Lily looked at James, surprised, "Really, it would make more sense."  
  
"At least you got a hardworking partner, unlike Aimee and Sirius..."  
  
"Why?" Lily turned to look for her friends, who were not hard to spot.  
  
They were at the back of the line, shouting their heads off.  
  
"They're paired?"  
  
"Obviously." James peeped to see how far they were to McGonagall. They weren't too far, in fact, only about 6 couples blocked them.  
  
"Any farther? Or nearer?" Lily asked, smirking. "Lots of people are looking at us in a funny way, wonder why."  
  
"Cause you're acting too... yourself!"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Oh, look, Remus is getting his turn with Caramel..."  
  
"Caramel Breens, right? Yeah, I see her."  
  
Remus and Caramel, a short but pretty 7th Year Hufflepuff, were standing in front of Professor McGonagall. Remus had his left arm stuck in the Sorting Hat. He looked nervous since his eyes were cast upwards and his tongue was stuck out a bit. Caramel was looking at his hand apprehensively.  
  
"I wonder what he'll get..." James wondered out loud.  
  
He finally took out his hand, and he sighed, and then smiled at Caramel, who smiled back.  
  
"I guess it's good." James muttered.  
  
"Damn. It should've been quads."  
  
James looked at Lily sharply, "Quads?" he repeated, "You DON'T wanna get quads, right?"  
  
Lily looked disgusted, "Eew no. I mean, I'M the female, or the birth-giver in this party!"  
  
*Lily in James*  
  
(A/N: Note to self, don't make a fic THIS confusing. It's not just you guys, I'M also confused. So, 'she' is James? Yeah. That's it. Or maybe 'he' is James since it's the inside that counts...? ugh! You guys have to tell me what you think on this too, but for now, it's 'she' for James.)  
  
(A/N: Um... Lily will think of James as 'he' or any male stuff since she's thinking of the interior James... but that's only for Lily thinking!)  
  
"Shut up." I muttered over to James. She said that out loud! I looked at her, seeing him in a new light. I mean, I was surprised that he didn't comment on... y'know, God's gift to Girl's right? I mean, gosh, what if he did? Total humiliation on my part. But he didn't, and how many days passed? Lots. Speaking of that, what if he decided to go around, you know, perverted, as a girl, and try 'doing' it with boys as Lily Evans? He COULD do it. No, but he has too much honor to 'do' it with boys. His ego's too high.  
  
*Third person*  
  
"It's almost us!" Lily exclaimed, looking at James worriedly, "What if we suck up in front of McGonagall and she suspects something!"  
  
"That won't happen." James said quietly, "We'll be too busy focusing our attention on picking that she won't notice."  
  
"You've gotta rare point."  
  
Chip Machers and Anne Houts were in front of them, and they were in front of Professor McGonagall showing them what they got.  
  
"We got twins, Professor, both boys." Anne said, showing McGonagall the paper, casting Chip a look, "Both boys, you hear?"  
  
Chip grinned at Professor McGonagall, "I wanted to get boys only, Professor," he explained.  
  
"Why of course, the names?"  
  
"Names?" Lily echoed, turning to James.  
  
"Archie and Jughead." Anne replied immediately.  
  
"Eew. Chip junior and Chocolate."  
  
"No. It has your name. John and Jason. Take it or leave it?"  
  
"Leave it. Professor, it's Chip Junior and Chocolate."  
  
"Ah! No! Squall and Zell! Cloud and Barret! Zidane and Steiner!" Anne squealed, "Any of them!"  
  
"I will decide, Mr and Mrs. Machers. Michael and Gabriel. There, no more complaints. Here are the eggs," she brandished her wand, and an egg appeared in both Chip and Anne's hands, "Next." She waved away her arms, telling them to go.  
  
Anne and Chip didn't go quietly. Both of them were arguing loudly.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Potter, how do you do?" Professor McGonagall shoved the Sorting Hat under their noses, "Mrs. Potter, please have the honor of choosing your child."  
  
"One boy, please." Lily said cheekily.  
  
"Hand-picking." Professor McGonagall corrected.  
  
"Oh." Lily stuck her hand in the Sorting Hat, "One boy... come one, just one friggin' boy..."  
  
"Language, Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Yeah." Lily snapped her eyes shut, then her hand got out from inside the Sorting Hat, a piece of folded paper in hand, "Do I open it already?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Sorry if I get the wrong one, James." Lily winked.  
  
James mentally slapped himself for her partner's stupidity.  
  
"Man, it's a girl."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with a girl," James said carelessly grabbing the paper from Lily's hands, "No problems, Professor, it's a healthy child."  
  
"Mm-hm. And the name is...?"  
  
"Millicent."  
  
"Millicent?" Lily echoed, "That's too... girly. How about Erica? Erica's a nice name. I like it."  
  
"Well, I don't. Holly then."  
  
"Holly sounds like Hollywood."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"Don't make fun of me." Lily snapped, "It's Erica."  
  
"Well, I'm the breadwinner of the family, so I decide."  
  
"Well, I'm the one who actually gives frickin' birth to the child! So I have top priority!"  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Head Boy and Girl's do not act like this. Is it Erica, Holly or Millicent?"  
  
"Holly Millicent Erica." James replied quickly.  
  
"It's just--"  
  
"Holly Millicent Erica it is." Professor McGonagall said, writing it down, "Here's the egg," She brandished her wand, and an egg appeared in Lily's hands, "take care of it. If you break it, you will *have* to find a way to fix it. Next."  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Lily shoved the egg in James' hands, "You keep it, and you're the real girl."  
  
James scowled at her, "Idiot, you were acting like James Potter, not Lily Evans."  
  
"So?" Lily shrugged, "Hey, Remus and Caramel are there! Oy! Remus!"  
  
James quickly put her hand in front of his mouth, one hand putting the egg in his pocket, "Idiot! You're lily, remember? You're supposed to not be close to Remus! You are going to get us caught!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Lily retaliated, "You're acting like yourself too!"  
  
"Oh really? Maybe both of us should just shut up? Maybe then no one will know that we changed!" James countered.  
  
"Yeah! We should just shut up!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok... so when do we shut up again?"  
  
~123456789~  
  
A/N: Ack! I know, short chapter. It won't make up for the long break, will it? *Ducks rotten eggs* It didn't even have a nice scene, right? I sorta liked the last scene, with the shut up thing, but that's my opinion... and my opinion doesn't matter. =(  
  
Anyways, so sorry for the late update. I was attacked by gazillions of plot bunnies *Thanks to RinoaJ who told me what plot bunnies really were, and another person... forgot the name* here, I'll give you the ideas I got, some I actually updated here in fanfiction.net, which I deleted since it didn't get that much reviews.  
  
Anger Management: Actually, it was posted here, but I deleted it since it got... what? 8-9 reviews? Not sure. James gets Anger Management and the teacher is a girl who's flirty and she gets to stay over with James sicne she's 'watching' over him, and Lily gets jealous... really, it's not THAT bad... is it? So maybe it lacks in the plot department.  
  
I don't have a title, maybe just call it Story 2: Lily is popular, James is not. But then opposites attract, right? Sirius is still a prankster. Lily's group is made of stuck-up prissie princesses who despise James and co. I dunno, I mean, not lots of people have this plot that James isn't popular unlike Lily, right?  
  
Memories: Not really thought of, but James loses his memories, and falls in love with this girl, and Lily gets jealous.  
  
There you have it. Story 2 and Anger Management were actually written already. I have to know which one you guys like me to do, or to just ditch all of them, and finish all the three fics first, you guys decide.  
  
Now on the stories I have posted and are waited to be updated?  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version: Updated, see?  
  
The Lily Diary: Ugh, I can't continue. I started up to 7 pages, but I stopped with Dumbledore, see? Her's in there again? I really can't make scenes with Dumbledore, he's too complicated for me. I mean, really. He's secretly smart and knows everything, in the book, he's secretive, and not demanding, in my fic? EXTRA demanding. EXTRA NOT secretive. See? I gotta problem. I can update if I just ditch Dumbledore's scenes, but then, he'll have to come eventually.  
  
Out of A Play: Oh my gosh! Sorry to my readers, to my waiters. I mean, I didn't even frickin' START on the next chapter, which is Chapter 4. Heh, I even have an excuse I won't get the full blame. Here: You guys don't review this fic as much as the rest of my stories, so I don't give it that much attention. How's that? Guilty conscience? Heh heh. Nah, I don't really blame you. It's my writing and plot anyway. I need IDEAS! Lot s of you guys read this, right? So you'll have ideas.  
  
Oh my, that was long!  
  
Don't forget to review! Here, so you won't forget: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
I hope that stuck. For the next trivia question:  
  
Oh, I'll have two, one is really just on opinion's sake.  
  
1. Who took over Mad Eye's DADA? 2. (Opinion) What do you think of the twins (Fred and George) leaving Hogwarts? Good or bad?  
  
Oh, just for keeps, how many of you guys are... boys? I'm not sure since I noticed that most of you sounded like girls. hey, I can tell, I'm one! =)  
  
Ja Madashtane!  
  
-Dreams on Clouds signing off. 


	9. Sayonara

OMG!!! I'm sooo sorry!!!!!! I posted the next chapter!!!! It was supposed to be this one, that's why it isn't complete!! Haha, I'm sooo sorry...  
  
livy black  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89  
  
Kim  
  
Destiny13  
  
babmidnight  
  
flossie1  
  
TENIPURI: Ahaha. Sorry, I got that confused *duh*. Thanks for reminding me! =)  
  
WinterWonderland02  
  
Aelwen  
  
FiFtH MaRaUdEr ChIk  
  
Those who answered the Trivia Questions:  
  
CassieOwls  
  
livy black  
  
LittleGreenPerson: You made me laugh. It your username meaning alien?  
  
Destiny13  
  
iamaiceskater08: Haha. You always manage to make me laugh. Yeah!!! Let's make a union that will get angry at J.K!!! we'll call it that Kill-J.K-for- making-Sirius-die union!  
  
I am a strange person  
  
moony*padfoot  
  
*Lily in James*  
  
"Sooo... why are you the one taking care of Millicent Erica Holly?" Sirius asked curiously, peering at the egg lying on top of my bedside table.  
  
I sighed in exasperation, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Holly Millicent Erica."  
  
"H.M.E in short, but seriously, you're not the type to let Lily control her way in making names. Seriously, who in the world's gonna name his child Holly Millicent? Anyone stupid probably."  
  
I gritted my teeth angrily, "I find the name quite appealing, Black."  
  
"Ooh... surnames?" Sirius turned to look at me, his eyes a darkening color, "What's with you Potter? Acting all moody all of a sudden. Don't think I didn't notice the change in you. You've stopped talking about pranks, or making fun of Snape, stopped talking about bitch-Princeton and what-not!"  
  
I stood up from my position in the bed, "Who says I have to stay the same? Do you control my life, you idiot?"  
  
"Right now..." Sirius looked like he wanted to calm himself, but he didn't, "I think that Aimee Spar is more my best friend than this blundering idiot, how about that? You're so damn hard to agree with!"  
  
"Hard to agree with? Me?" I glared at him, "How strange, you're the one complaining about me, Black. I'm wasting my time, I'm going." I walked out of the Dormitory, slamming the door on Sirius's dark figure.  
  
That was when I was met by my own figure.  
  
"What the hell happened in there?" Lily Evans asked angrily, "You guys were waking the whole damn Common Room."  
  
"I'm sorry my attitude worried you beauty sleep." I said bitingly.  
  
"It can't be the time of the month, can it?" she asked innocently, a smile playing in her face.  
  
"Why the hell will I have a 'time of the month'?" I replied angrily, looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You tell me," She replied, shrugging as if she wasn't the one who thought of it in the first place.  
  
"Whatever. You do me a favor, and let me be, just this once. I'm fed up with this... you interviewing me and stuff. What the hell is wrong with you?" I looked down at her, and sighed, "You know what? Forget it... I'm going to the Head's Common Room. Don't follow me."  
  
I turned around and started walking straight to the Portrait. I passed several people, who waved at me some girls trying to flirt shamelessly, but I waved them away.  
  
When I finally reached the Head's Common Room, a hand grabbed mine. I whirled around in surprise, seeing Lily Evans staring at me determinedly.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to follow me?" I shoved my hand out of her reach, and stared at her, surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry." She managed.  
  
That took me by surprise...  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For... what?"  
  
"For everything. For bullying you... for annoying you... for pranking you... Everything!" She waved her arms around her for emphasis.  
  
At that time, once sorry was said, the place around them lightened up, as if an angel made its way inside... but they didn't notice.  
  
"I... I guess I should say apology accepted." I said weakly, seeing her smile a bit. "Peace?" I offered, giving her my hand.  
  
She took my hand firmly, "Peace."  
  
~6789~  
  
"Aah..." Meria (A/N: The old hag who did the potions stuff) said surprised, she wrung the rag she was holding nervously, "I... I don't like this aura." She peered over at her cauldron, frowning when she noticed that the bubbling lessened.  
  
"...What in the world?" She rushed over to her library, which was made up of one big bookshelf in the same room, and searched for a certain book, her wrinkly fingers flying though the side covers. "Where is it?" she groaned, "I forgot! I lent it to Mibi! Ah... stupid stupid Meria!"  
  
She rushed back to the cauldron, and peered into it, "It's supposed to keep bubbling until the curse is... broken... Oh no... Did they... break the... curse?" she thought about what she said for a moment, before emitting a loud barking laugh. "Ahahaha! I just saw them 20 minutes ago, and they were arguing!"  
  
That was when the cauldron decided to burst.  
  
~123456789~  
  
Ooh...Kkkkkk.  
  
So maybe saying sorry won't really work, right? Ahh... but I AM!! No excuses for this chapter... well maybe one. You guys know my fic The Lily Diary? How about Out of a Play? How about all those other fics I had an idea on? Well... since I kept on updating this particular fic, I decided to lay my hands off it until I update at least one chapter for the others, but I didn't. I can't. This fic is easier to write.  
  
So I sat myself down on the chair, and said to myself: "I'll do FFHV today. I'll start on it anyway. Then continue tomorrow... yeah. Right. So I should start now... right." Haha. I'm indecisive,  
  
Haha. Weird. I bet you didn't expect this one coming. It was TOOO soon. I know that. but at least it will make the Project thingy easier to handle since they'll be themselves, right? This fic will progress until the Project is done, and they celebrate their Graduation Ball. Yup. Right. That's what I think anyway.  
  
Did you know that Remus's middle name is John? Remus John Lupin. I think Ginny's was Molly. This little trivia thing I found out at this chat site where J.K joined.  
  
You guys didn't reply to my ideas! Here it goes again, tell me what you think!  
  
Anger Management: Actually, it was posted here, but I deleted it since it got... what? 8-9 reviews? Not sure. James gets Anger Management and the teacher is a girl who's flirty and she gets to stay over with James sicne she's 'watching' over him, and Lily gets jealous... really, it's not THAT bad... is it? So maybe it lacks in the plot department.  
  
I don't have a title, maybe just call it Story 2: Lily is popular, James is not. But then opposites attract, right? Sirius is still a prankster. Lily's group is made of stuck-up prissie princesses who despise James and co. I dunno, I mean, not lots of people have this plot that James isn't popular unlike Lily, right?  
  
Memories: Not really thought of, but James loses his memories, and falls in love with this girl, and Lily gets jealous.  
  
New ideas!!  
  
Smart versus sexy: this is taken from the "title" of Smart versus Pretty, but Sexy sounds more appealing. You know how good I am in keeping to the text on what I base my fics on. Nil. I can't. it's like Lily is smart and this other girl is sexy and they both love James, but James can't decide whether he likes Smart or Sexy and both of them know it. So it's a competition between them. That can't be good... can it?  
  
The Guardian Angels: Lily and James are dead, and it's the era of Harry Potter. They're given the chance to watch over Harry, given the catch that Harry can't know that they're his parents.  
  
There you have it. Story 2, The Guardian Angels and Anger Management were actually written already. I have to know which one you guys like me to do, or to just ditch all of them, and finish all the three fics first, you guys decide.  
  
Now on the stories I have posted and are waited to be updated?  
  
The Lily Diary: Ugh, I can't continue. I started up to 7 pages, but I stopped with Dumbledore, see? Her's in there again? I really can't make scenes with Dumbledore, he's too complicated for me. I mean, really. He's secretly smart and knows everything, in the book, he's secretive, and not demanding, in my fic? EXTRA demanding. EXTRA NOT secretive. See? I gotta problem. I can update if I just ditch Dumbledore's scenes, but then, he'll have to come eventually.  
  
Out of A Play: Oh my gosh! Sorry to my readers, to my waiters. I mean, I didn't even frickin' START on the next chapter, which is Chapter 4. Heh, I even have an excuse I won't get the full blame. Here: You guys don't review this fic as much as the rest of my stories, so I don't give it that much attention. How's that? Guilty conscience? Heh heh. Nah, I don't really blame you. It's my writing and plot anyway. I need IDEAS! Lot s of you guys read this, right? So you'll have ideas.  
  
Haha.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm not in the mood to do long "REVIEW" signs like this today:  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Sigh... I'm so disappointed.  
  
Anyway, Trivia questions:  
  
What is Ginny's real name?  
  
Haha. Sorry for the short chapter!!  
  
~Dreams on Clouds signing off 


	10. A new beginning

Allo!!  
  
I have to skip to the thank you's.  
  
My author's notes will be on the bottom, thanks!  
  
Destiny13  
  
apsyconamedRachel  
  
moony*padfoot  
  
lavender_brown  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga  
  
jmsoftball9  
  
LittleGreenPerson  
  
gryffspopgurl  
  
prettyfoot  
  
FuNnY cIdE  
  
Red48  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89  
  
ruella  
  
monikiriepotter  
  
elvin-warrior-princess  
  
Emma Barrows  
  
Emma Barrows  
  
Emma Barrows  
  
Emma Barrows  
  
Lolita Banks  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
SiriuslyDelirious: Your username is so cute!! =) I'd love to steal it and hide it in a little box. ;).  
  
Kurogane  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Freaky Friday Hogwarts Version  
  
Dreams on Clouds  
  
~Lily~  
  
Aimee, Antoinette and I always loved staying beside the lake, usually accompanied with our Ravenclaw friends, our feet soaked in the water, talking about anything.  
  
I watched the 1st Years play around the lake, a smile playing on my face. I turned to Anotinette, and smiled. This was great. I was back to Lily Evans, no one suspects a thing, and my relationship with anyone isn't on the line... except for Mark.  
  
"Lily, look! It's Potter!" Aimee pointed to a group of four boys who were wandering aimlessly outside the castle grounds on the others side of the lake.  
  
Two days passed since Potter and I have changed back, and I haven't spoken to him since. It was already my turn to get Holly Millicent Erica, and I was waiting for him to hand her over.  
  
"What's with all the 'Potter' shoutings, Aimee? It's beginning to hurt my ears." Antoinette rolled her eyes at her sister, "Ahh... Ahh! It's Ariel! Lily look!"  
  
Aimee and Antoinette always take the liberty of pointing Ariel to me, especially when Potter's around. Just to prove that Potter doesn't like her anymore.  
  
I glared at them, "What is wrong with you? I don't care about them."  
  
Aimee and Antoinette sighed.  
  
But I looked anyway, Ariel was running up to James. Surprisingly, the Marauders seemed to walk faster, but she caught up. She pulled James' hand, making him turn to her. I squinted, he looked exasperated.  
  
~6789~  
  
~James~  
  
"Jamesie! Jamesie! Wait up!" I signaled to the group, and we started to walk faster. But she caught up to me anyhow. I sighed, and turned to her when she grabbed my hand. "Jamesie, hang on." She held hand up to her chest, and started breathing hard.  
  
I shoved her hand away, "What is it?" I snapped.  
  
She blinked, surprised, "I just wanted to make sure that you were my date for the Project Ball." She was, of course, referring to the ball that signified that the Baby-Egg project was done.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with your partner?" I lied.  
  
Ariel shook her head, "Evans can date Blue, and we'll trade. You date me." She flashed me a 1-watt grin. Yeah, 1 watt to me.  
  
"Ariel, look. I don't wanna tell you again, I'm not interested in you, alright?" I saw Sirius wink at me, while making faces at her.  
  
Ariel didn't even bat an eyelash, "You know it's just your hormones speaking..."  
  
"My hormones didn't tell me that you were after my money," I snapped, and with a swish of my cloak, I turned and left her staring.  
  
Sirius and the others followed me; I could bet Remus gave her a sympathetic look. When Sirius caught up to me, he asked, "What was that about your money? She told you?"  
  
I remember when Lily as me fought with Sirius about the moody thingy the time before we changed back. After we changed, when I went into the Dorms, Sirius was sulking on his bed. He refused to face me...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sirius? What's up man?" James Potter made his way to his best friend's bed, looking surprised, "Hey, c'mon."  
  
Sirius Black didn't even look up at him when he answered, "How's Lily?" he asked, a sharp tone in his voice.  
  
James stopped in his tracks, "...what?"  
  
"I asked how Lily was." Sirius stood up and made his way to the bathroom, ignoring James.  
  
"Look Sirius, whatever you thought, I'm James, you best friend, alright? No hard feels."  
  
"Oh yeah? Does that explain why you didn't know what we're supposed to be fighting about? That you're running in circles trying to figure it out? That you say things that have no fucking relevance to what I just asked." Sirius finally looked at James, his eyes angry.  
  
"I-- I haven't been in a good mood... lately." James finished lamely, trying his best to look apologetic, but the real James kicked in, "Wait a fucking moment. Why the hell should I apologize for something I haven't done?"  
  
Sirius didn't even have the guts to look surprised. "Whatever... I'm going to Annika." Sirius pushed James out of the way, but James grabbed his hand, pulling him close before punching his best friend.  
  
When Sirius fell down onto the cold stone bathroom floor, he barely felt it since he pounced on James right away, a punch landing on James' stomach.  
  
James groaned, trying madly to get out of Sirius's hold by kicking aimlessly.  
  
Well, Sirius always has been the better fighter.  
  
Just when Sirius prepared to land a fist on the other Gryffindor's head, the door burst open with a looming figure over them.  
  
"What the...? Break it you two!" Remus Lupin didn't have the chance to stare when he went right into action, pulling Sirius away from James, who was backing away ever so slightly.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two? Going at each other like mad dogs!" Remus sighed, "Lucky that Peter didn't see that..."  
  
James growled as he made his way back to his bed, not noticing the innocent egg lying on top of his bedside table, he flung his broken glasses onto it.  
  
Sirius ignored Remus and made his way over to James, a slight smile in his face, "At least this is the real James."  
  
"...Why do you say that?" Remus asked quietly, "James has always been with us..."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
'Because James always lost after I pounced on him. Since he'll always resort to fighting instead of talking it out."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I sighed, after that incident, the next day, I found out that my glasses gave H.M.E a serious crack. That was why H.M.E was lying in his cushion chest, waiting or her mother to come fetch her... whatever.  
  
"I was eavesdropping while she was conversing with Evans." I explained, trying to sound nonchalant, which I wasn't when he spotted a redhead sitting in the far north. I squinted.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at me.  
  
I grinned.  
  
It was better this way, I explained to Sirius about our change, which he seemed to know before, where and when it happened. He was royally pissed that I didn't tell him during that moment, but he understood. Ha ha. Proves that he's the brother I never had.  
  
But then...  
  
Lily didn't know that Sirius knew.  
  
Lily didn't know that Sirius knows that I like her.  
  
Lily doesn't know how stupid I am "talking" to H.M.E. about her.  
  
Aw damn. It's getting to me...  
  
~6789~  
  
~Lily~  
  
I quickly turned away when I found James looking straight at me. "'Nette, 'Mee, look! It's Tyler!" I pointed to the kids on the other side, poking the Giant Squid's tentacle, which had appeared a few minutes ago, with their wands.  
  
"Tyler?" Aimee echoed.  
  
Tyler was Aimee and Antoinette's younger brother. He was a 1st year Hufflepuff that always got in trouble.  
  
"Ty!" Antoinette shouted, calling his nickname, standing up, her hands cupping her mouth to increase the volume of the shout, "Tyler Spar! Don't tempt the Giant Squid!"  
  
But Tyler wasn't listening; he waved his wand around, and tried to produce the Levitation Charm on the tentacle. Since he was Too young to produce a charm on such a large creature, it backfired and charged on him.  
  
I stood up, along with Aimee and Antoinette, who emitted a cry. As I was usually the fast thinker of the group, I started to cast a spell as Tyler levitated helplessly into the air; his friend's trying their best to reach for him. "Finite Incantatem!" I shouted loudly, my wand pointed at him.  
  
But before my spell reached him, Tyler had reached the ground safely, his eyes wide.  
  
I turned to my friends, confused if they were the ones who brought Tyler down with their own wands. Antoinette's eyes were twinkling. It was supposed to be a bit teary, not twinkling. Aimee was halfway through getting her wand.  
  
That was when Antoinette laughed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aimee shouted angrily, "Ty-Ty could've fallen to the lake and drowned!"  
  
"That was if the Giant Squid decided to swat him down the lake." I corrected, fixing my gaze on Antoinette.  
  
"Lighten up, Aimee. He's alright, isn't he?" Antoinette pointed to Tyler, who was laughing, trying his best to look like what happened didn't bother him in the least, "The idiot," She muttered, "I mean, Potter came--"  
  
"Potter?" I repeated, "James Potter? What'd he do?"  
  
~6789~  
  
~James~  
  
The kid I saved from being levitated looked at me, a smile on his face, mouthing a thank you. Usually, I would've glared and asked him to say it louder, but I didn't because the kid, as Sirius said, was the Spar's little brother.  
  
"Nothing to it," I muttered, partly because I spotted Lily, who was talking to one of the twins, her wand at hand.  
  
"Seems like they planned to save him." Remus observed, amused, "But you cut in."  
  
I grinned, and waved over at Lily, who saw this but decided to turn around. "What if I told you that I did it to impress Lily?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Sirius quipped innocently.  
  
"Well--" I started, but I was cut off as someone grabbed my waist.  
  
"Jamesie!" Ariel whined, tightening her hold on me, "I'm sorry! But I really didn't do anything! I swear! I didn't steal your money!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and pushed her aside, not too gently. Trust Ariel to think I was angry at her for a different reason. "Look, Princeton," I made sure to stress the Princeton, "I never liked you, alright? You were just someone to brag about to other people."  
  
Ariel sniffed angrily, "Right. I don't believe you!" She wiped her nose on her sleeve, which I turned to Sirius and gave a grin, and ran off. When I turned to look at Lily, she was gone.  
  
~6789~  
  
~Lily~  
  
I waved to the twins and walked to the library, a smile on my face. I had said that I was going to go to the library, and the two scampered off like crazy. I grinned, they hated the library.  
  
"Lily, what a pleasure of meeting you today."  
  
I blinked. That voice was strangely familiar...  
  
So I whirled around, a smile still planted on my face.  
  
But that smile disappeared and turned into a frown.  
  
It was my EX-boyfriend.  
  
Mark Andrees.  
  
~123456789~  
  
Hi everybody! I don't know if you've read my other fic, Out of a Play, but I mentioned there that I was going to Baguio to help my relative since she is running for a place in the government. It was cancelled. We're going next week, so I decided to update. Miss you already! ;)  
  
Anyway, I'll tell you something:  
  
I have another plot in mind, no, it's not the Project, but it'll still be there, but another one.  
  
Bai Bai!!  
  
~tsai tsien! Dreams on Clouds! 


	11. Preparation

***Special mention to my beta-readers, I have to post this today, without you guys, again. I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to let you beta-read the next chapter.  
  
Have my reviewers died? No one's reviewing anymore, or have I sucked? Can you tell me? =)  
  
Huggles to the peeps here:  
  
Rem9 n Siri9 luvr  
  
starblaze  
  
moony*padfoot=Read the special mention up there, hugs!! =)  
  
Destiny13  
  
zenni  
  
LittleGreenPerson: You're Chinese too? I dunno, I don't take ping in. I take the Chinese Alphabet, so I dunno how to write it in English. Zai Jian? Haha. My wrong. I do it Tsai Tsien. =)  
  
.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Jewels5  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga  
  
monikiriepotter  
  
apsyconamedRachel: Read the special mention, lubs. P.S. Baguio is in the Philippines.  
  
Makoto Lita  
  
~Lily~  
  
"Mark!" I held my hand to my heart, freaked out by the grin he was giving me.  
  
The Ravenclaw gave her a charming grin, "Hey there, Baby." He said, reaching out to me.  
  
'Baby' used to make me swoon, not anymore. It made me want to puke at that disgusting creation they call his face.  
  
"What is it?" I bit out harshly.  
  
He didn't even wince, "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"How's Candice?" I asked sweetly. As sweet as poisoned honey.  
  
He blinked. Once. Twice. How stupid.  
  
"Candy? She dumped me." He gave me that sickening grin, "Hey, Sweetheart, I'm all yours!" he winked.  
  
I held out my hand, reached for his chest, and pushed him, making him unbalanced and fall a bit.  
  
"We're through, Andrees." I snapped, and walked away. But he clasped my hand immediately.  
  
"Don't be like that." He said quietly, "I was thinking of you."  
  
"So?" I reached for my wand, a number of spells forming in my mind. Boils? Swelling? Big teeth? What would best fit him? Swelling seemed to do the trick, "Engorgio!" I aimed it at him head in watched in amused fascination as his head swelled to a point it became bigger than his body that he fell down.  
  
"Whoo... thank God you didn't do that to me." A voice said.  
  
I turned around to see Potter looking at me in amusement. "Who asked you to come?"  
  
"I did." He shrugged, "I didn't know that that new style fit Andrees greatly. Are you a designer?" he asked in childlike teasing.  
  
A reluctant smile crept up to my face, "I have to agree with you." I mumbled.  
  
~James~  
  
Did she just agree with me? I asked myself, finding it hard to believe. Wow. What a change! I didn't take it for granted through, so I didn't push it. "Looks like both of us are suffering from post-changing, huh?"  
  
Lily looked at Andrees, who was now on the floor, eyes closed. Unconscious. Maybe his big fat head was too much for him that when he fell, he hit his head. Joy!  
  
"Don't worry," I assured, and when I looked back to what I said, I realized how stupid it was, "My girlfriend's an ass too."  
  
Lily grinned, "I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
I cracked a smile, "So do I."  
  
"I bet you have a boyfriend." She mocked guessed.  
  
"You never know." I played along.  
  
She looked at me, "You changed." She observed. "What happened?"  
  
I shrugged, but the answer was playing in my head. "I didn't change, you did."  
  
She raised her eyebrow.  
  
I used to take it as a threat, but now I know it was a form of disbelief, "Really now? And in what way did I change?"  
  
"You're... you're more open to me." I ended lamely.  
  
"Oh yes. I wanted to know why I am." Her eyes were laughing.  
  
"Maybe cause you only needed my personality, and since we changed, you got it." I smirked. Maybe it should be called smirled. An invention Sirius and I made. A half between a smile and a smirk. Smirle.  
  
If she was less naïve, she would've noticed that I was already flirting with her.  
  
Ha! She might forget about H.M.E because she isn't repaired yet.  
  
~Candice~  
  
I held my hand up in the air and waved it. A bang resounded in the Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
"Cortessa stop it with the dramatics already." Lucius Malfoy drawled lazily, his eyes fixated on Bellatrix Black who was going on about how her Aunt tried to legalize Muggle-hunting.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was one of the most hated students in Hogwarts, care of the Marauders. His looks were appealing, but girls were rarely spotted near him, besides Slytherins. His white blond hair was often sleek and shiny as if he used shoe polish instead of shampoo.  
  
Bellatrix, on the other hand, had her black hair in long beautiful curls. A smirk or taunt was often seen planted on her face. Her eyes were either narrowed in anger or laughing in amusement at someone's expense.  
  
Bellatrix laughed loudly, interrupting her own conversation, "Cortessa, Cortessa, I forgot to mention how amusing it was to hear on how Potter pounced on your boyfriend." She wrinkled her nose, "Even if he is of dirty blood."  
  
"He's of very dirty blood." Malfoy cut in nastily, "Kissing Evans like she was a lollipop."  
  
I rolled my eyes at them. Even if they older than me, I showed my disapproval. "He told me they never kissed."  
  
"How thick are you anyway?" Bellatrix shrieked, "Andrees ALWAYS kisses Evans, we always see it, right Famers?" She turned to her friend, who was trying her best to sleep.  
  
Colleen Famers, on the other hand, was a sort of bookworm, but that didn't make her any less nasty. The books she read were often morbid, the spell books she read were about torturing. Her dark blue eyes were concealed by shades, which didn't match her. Her short blond hair was always held in a tight knot.  
  
"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, "Black, I'm trying to sleep here, you dolt."  
  
"I know." Bellatrix snapped in return.  
  
They often spoke like this. Like two wolves waiting to bite the other's neck.  
  
"Forget it." Bellatrix turned to me, "it's really humiliating that you wish to be in the arms of that 'James Potter' bastard."  
  
Malfoy's eyes hardened.  
  
I ignored them and continued to petrify Sindy, my friend Megan's cat.  
  
"Ignore her, Black. We don't have to waste our time on wanna-be-brats."  
  
I stood up, my eyes glistening with tears. I walked up to my dormitories, pausing to turn around and levitate Sindy towards me.  
  
"I hate you." I said quietly, "All of you."  
  
I really don't know why I was thrown into the House of Devils known as Slytherin. Maybe it was because my Dad was Slytherin. I acted tough and insensitive to others, but in the Common Rooms, I was shy and vulnerable. In the Common Rooms, I was also treated as an outcast.  
  
I pushed my way into Dormitories, and slammed the door, hoping to get the attention of my friends.  
  
Narcissa Black winced when she heard the door slam, "A fight again, Cortessa?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Shut up, Black." I snapped back. I threw Sindy to Megan Quinners who was looking out the window.  
  
"Aw Merlin Cortessa. What'd you do to my Sindy?" Megan asked angrily, squinting at her cat who was petrified. "Don't tell me you saw her lying about like this!"  
  
Strangely enough, these people are the ones I am closest to in the whole school. A quite unknown fact between us Slytherins is that we never call anyone by first name unless related or going out.  
  
"So... who was it?" Kimie Naters asked, pushing her magazine away to stare at me intently. She held up her fingers and started counting, "Was it Pairwin? Snape? Ambers? Famers? Mal--"  
  
"Don't say that git's name." I said quickly.  
  
"Malfoy then." Narcissa said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up you lonesome bitch." Megan cried.  
  
"Well... forgive me for not being a rock in people's paths!" Narcissa looked at me directly, "If you can't handle Malfoy, how do you expect to handle the Dark Lord?" She pressed.  
  
I looked down. Words were begging to erupt from my mouth, but I held it. I never planned to join the Dark Lord. It was just that my surroundings were Death Eater-filled. I had no other choice. If I didn't join, my surroundees(I don't care if that's not a word)(A/N: That was Candice, readers, not the author!) would have mocked me to death!  
  
"I don't intend to." I spat, "I'll be the perfect Death Eater in the whole damn organization!"  
  
Narcissa waved her hand in uninterest, "Whatever Cortessa."  
  
~Ariel~  
  
"It's alright... you know he's just playing... he honestly likes you..." Hazel hugged me tightly.  
  
I sniffed and tried to act like a wounded dog. In fact, maybe I was.  
  
"He told me he wanted nothing to do with-with me." I cried, taking advantage of Hazel. "He hates me!"  
  
"Shush now..." Hazel looked up, "What do you think made him hate you?"  
  
"I thought you said sh-shush." I complained.  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
"It killed the-sniff-cat."  
  
"I'm not a cat."  
  
"Maybe..." Flashes of the last Hogsmeade date poured into my mind.  
  
James saying he didn't bring his wallet... He never forgot his wallet...  
  
Him denying he didn't like Evans... he never denied anything in the past. It was always him shrugging and changing the topic.  
  
I wiped away Hazel's hand and fell back on the blue and gold sofa.  
  
Hazel was a Ravenclaw. Here I was running to her Dorm to complain about Potter. Sure, he was just a guy with loads of bucks to spare, but he was my life! I've been with him longer than any other of my boyfriends, it isn't fair!  
  
I sat up and looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe I should find a new boyfriend." I mumbled, "Any ideas?"  
  
"How about Mika?"  
  
"Mika Watson?" I considered the thought. He was handsome, witty, and good in bed... what a hard decision. "Yeah, you're right, I should use him. Wait, isn't he with Tuesday?"  
  
Hazel wrinkled her nose, "Anne told me she dumped him."  
  
"Tuesday dumped Mika?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"Merlin, that's perfect!" I smiled, "Mika will be down in the dumps and I'm here to cheer him up, God Hazel, you rock!" I planted a kiss on Hazel's cheek and stood up, "He's Ravenclaw, right?"  
  
Hazel wasn't even able to answer because I ran out of there, pushing people in my way until I was in front of the 7th Year Ravenclaw Dorm, I knocked and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Yup?" a dorky looking guy answered the door, "Whatcha here for?"  
  
"Is Mika there?"  
  
"What'd you need Mika for?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look here, you dork, I need to speak with him. And I need you outta the room."  
  
"Who is it?" a voice asked from inside.  
  
"I'm Ariel Princeton!" I shouted, hoping he'll hear me.  
  
"The one Potter dumped." Another voice explained.  
  
I frowned. I was hoping he was alone...  
  
"Oh, her."  
  
the dork turned to me, "I don't think he likes you to come in." He said, making a move to close the door.  
  
"Hang on, soldier," one stood up and walked to the door. Mika. "You heard about Tuesday dumping me then?" he asked me.  
  
I smiled sweetly, "I was hoping you were in the mood for a little get- together." I answered.  
  
He grinned and leaned closer to my ear, "With who?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I had him. I turned around and walked down the stairs, hoping he'll follow me. I wasn't disappointed.  
  
When I made it to an empty room, he shoved me up the wall and started kissing me.  
  
For a person who was dumped by his girlfriend, he picked up fast. I'm not one to talk. I am too.  
  
~Lily~  
  
I held a red shirt up to my body, posing in front of the body mirror. "How is it?" I asked Antoinette who was sitting on her bed, "Is it dressed to impress?" I turned to her.  
  
Aimee, who was trying to sleep, answered, "Impress who?"  
  
I nodded to Antoinette who answered, "Anthony Minceton."  
  
I watched Aimee from the mirror as she propped both of her elbows on her pillow facing the wall, "Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Where'd you plan to go anyway?" Madison asked as she read the magazine on the floor, "It isn't Hogsmeade Weekend, right, Cinna?"  
  
Cinna nodded, "it was last week right?"  
  
I sighed, remembering what happened during that week.  
  
"Hey Lils, I haven't seen you with your baby girl yet." Antoinette observed, "baby Arthur's with Calvin."  
  
Arthur was the name her partner, Calvin Leon, gave their egg.  
  
"I dunno. It seems that Potter wants to keep his hold on Holly until we have to pass It." I had my hold on it at first, before the change, but I was Potter then so they didn't see it.  
  
"It'll get broken with him." Cinna put in, "Especially when he has sex with some of the girls."  
  
"Cinna!" I whirled around and let the shirt drop to the floor, "please, some people like to keep their thoughts on the clean side."  
  
Madison snorted, "Still a virgin? I bet you've done it with Mark."  
  
"Andrees." I corrected, "And, no, I'm still a virgin, thank you very much."  
  
Aimee sighed, "Cut it out Gossip Girls." Aimee said, using the nickname she gave Madison and Cinna, "Lily isn't lying."  
  
"But Mark has a sex appeal range longer than a mall!" Cinna protested.  
  
"Girls, please!" Antoinette cut in, "Who cares? Frankly, I don't give a damn."  
  
I picked up the shirt and turned back to the camera, "Back to the topic at hand," I said loudly, trying to catch their attention, "Is this shirt ok?"  
  
"I have a better shirt." Madison replied, "Red so totally clashes with your hair." She walked over to her cabinet, opened a drawer and started searching for a shirt, "I'm sure you'll like my yellow shirt."  
  
"Yellow?" I repeated, "It's so... bright! I'll look like a walking McDonalds!"  
  
Madison, who was a pureblood, blinked, "Who?"  
  
"It's a restaurant." I replies shortly, "Back in muggleland. Awfully polular."  
  
"Sounds stupid." Madison answered.  
  
"Aha!" Cinna pulled a yellow shirt from inside, "It's velvety." She passed it onto me as she continued, "It has beautiful tiger's-eye decorated on the top."  
  
"Tiger's-eye?" Antoinette asked.  
  
"A semi-gem. Not very valuable, but very nice to look at."  
  
I peered up at it, squinting, "It is very pretty."  
  
"So, you'll wear it?" Cinna asked, "It's very expensive, so I don't like you dumping water on it or anything."  
  
I smiled, "Don't worry."  
  
~123456789~  
  
Ha! It was supposed to be longer, but I think I'll be speeding things up. Don't worry, I just cut the other part and I'll make it into another chapter. I'll be Lily/James filled. Not really *filled* but filled enough.  
  
A little light on what'll happen in the next chapter  
  
~Some problems with the *planned* date. Planned. Not date. Think about it. ~Some scenes with Candice and Ariel. (Can anyone guess on what'll happen with them? C'mon) ~Lily/James filled, as I mentioned above...  
  
Can't think of anymore in the moment.  
  
REVIEW!!!! =) Kisses and hugs to everyone who does. ;) 


End file.
